


Renewed life

by DiaDallys



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Kiiruma - Freeform, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Some hurt/comfort, Work In Progress, drv3 spoilers, eventual kiiruma children, healthy kiiruma!! because there needs to be more of that, miu has ptsd, some implied nsfw but its pretty censored, some talk of miu's childhood, this isnt intended to a nsfw fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaDallys/pseuds/DiaDallys
Summary: Non-despair au; mainly focuses on Miu and K1-B0 and their life together after High School.Lots of fluff; heavily inspired by canon interactions and script. I've over analyzed pretty much everything that either of them have said at this point.Still much to be added! Not sure how long it'll be but I'm still quite invested.Other notes:I personally feel like Miu is much more fluffy and sweet around Kiibo when they're alone than when Miu's in public-- though she still struggles socially. I also feel that she's had a difficult life and want to share my take on her past.Also I don't personally use strong language and am fairly Innocent so I'm trying to keep the story pretty mild as far as that goes
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Good morning!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So in cause youve read the old version and missed my notes, I'm rewriting/editing this story before I continue it further!  
> They'll connect to the previously existing chapters; however they will (mostly) be rewritten or edited! Hope you enjoy!

The two grew close during their time in school, Miss Iruma took interest in Kiibo originally just due to his status as the ultimate robot. She offered to maintenance him, both to get a better look at him and to help him stay in top condition. He happily accepts the offer.

Unexpectedly for Miu, the maintenance sessions became a regular basis meeting for them. And with each time they were together, they got to know each other better. Miu is extremely socially awkward, but she found herself able to relax and be herself around Kiibo. Kiibo, likewise, feels that he can speak freely to her about his thoughts and feelings. It didn't take long for the two to become inseparable.

After maintenance sessions the two began converse, they were surprised by how much they connected on; everything from their interests to how they both struggled to fit in. 

So when they were about to graduate, Kiibo talked to Miu about how he was sad that she wouldn't see eachother anymore.  
That's when Miu asks him a question that changes both of their lives.

"Hey, why don't you move in with me?" 

And just like that, Kiibo found himself staying with miss Iruma, the ultimate inventor.

At first, the two just focused on their own lives whilst coexisting within the same walls; Miu stays cooped up in her lab most of the time and Kiibo stays upstairs, usually reading a book diligently. They mainly interacted during kiibo's upgrade and maintenance sessions, other than just hanging out and chatting.

He'd hear her yowl and moan at times and rush into her lab; only to find himself walking in on embarrassing situations. Kiibo's always flustered but relieved she's not hurt. 

From time to time, Miu comes upstairs to watch cartoons on tv, Kiibo starts to join her before long, and watching cartoons together becomes a routine thing. Miu cooks sometimes, and she always seems to know what she's doing too-- Kiibo is a little sad when Miu makes yummy looking/smelling foods because he wants to try them too, but cannot. Miu mostly eats in her lab-- though she really doesn't seem to eat much? Perhaps that's just how much humans eat? He's only known the professor well enough to know his eating habits, but Iruma is a girl, so maybe it's different?

Nevertheless; Kiibo decides to take on cooking meals for Iruma when she requests it or he notices that she hasn't eaten that day, as thanks for allowing him to stay in her home. Despite not being able to taste check food, he is excellent at following recipes and more often than not, the food turns out surprisingly well. Seeing Miu enjoying his food makes him happy.

A year passes, the two continue living together and have gotten into the habit of spending a lot of time together. 

Miu would excitedly tell Kiibo about her newest inventions, whether they'd be useful to him or not. Even with how bewildering some of her ideas were to him, he loves hearing her talk so passionately about her ideas, he can't help but be in awe at her dedication.

Kiibo begins to notice how warm and blissful being around Iruma makes him. How he felt like he never wanted their time together to end, her innocent and kind nature she shows when they're together. She's so thoughtful and delicate to him when she takes care of him. And while she has some crazy ideas, she respects his boundaries and feelings. It feels safe being around her. And while he's quiet about it, he must admit Miu is very attractive. He can't help but admire her pretty blue eyes and long wavy strawberry blonde hair as well as her well structured body. He wanted to feel her in his arms and hold her. 

But that's just crazy. Why was he thinking this way? Why was he… Feeling this way?

It's morning, Kiibo decides to treat Miu to breakfast this morning. She should be waking up soon. As soon as he finishes cooking, sure enough, Miu emerges from her lab. 

She walks into the dinning room, pausing at the sight of Kiibo placing a plate of rice balls on the table along with some miso soup and a bowl of cubed melon. 

“Good morning Iruma-san!” Kiibo cheerfully greets her, a welcoming smile on his face as he looks over to her. 

"You.. Made this for me?" She questions in a soft tone, puzzled that he'd do all that for her. She slowly sits at the table, examining the dishes.

"I hope you like it, Iruma-san" he smiles, sitting across from her. A soft smile on his face, as he watches her reactions.

A slight blush appears on Miu's face as she glances over to him. "Thank you."

It becomes routine for Kiibo, preparing meals for Miu. Though further of his studies, he'd noticed that it was unusual for someone to eat as little as she used to. Understandable considering how absorbed she gets with her work, nevertheless he wishes she'd take better care of herself. 

He also tries to do some research to better understand his feelings towards Miu. "L-love? No no, that can't be right. We're just friends-- B-besides, there's no way she'd love me back" he thought to himself.

Around a week after; they received a card in the mail, Kiibo carefully opened it. It was from their old friends from School, Kaede and Schuichi. They hadn’t talked for a few months, but they’d tried to stay in touch. Removing it from the envelope as Miu leans over his side, watching, they both quickly realize what it was. It was an invitation to their wedding. 

“Those two are finally sealing the deal, huh? I still can’t believe Kaede got laid before me.” Miu grumbles, laying her arm across Kiibo’s back, leaning into him.

Disregarding Miu’s comment, Kiibo smiles, looking at the card. “I’m happy for them! Shuichi had been telling me about how he wanted to marry her but didn’t have the courage to ask her.” 

“Yea, Kaede's mentioned she wished he’d just proposed already. They’d already been bangin’ for almost a year. Ehehe, she was coming to me for advice.” Miu smirks as she points to herself with her other hand. 

Didn’t you just say--- Nevermind, I don’t want to ask. Kiibo thinks to himself, looking at her with a sheepish expression before looking back at the card. “It’s 2 weeks from now… We should get them something.. Want to go with me to look for gifts?” he suggests

“Hell yea! I already have an idea!” She blushes with a perverted look on her face. 

Kiibo smiles nervously “Alright..” 

The two arrive at a shopping center and agree to meet back there at the bus stop in an hour-- plenty of time for them both to look around; though they have phones if something comes up. 

Miu darts off in the direction of some clothing stores while Kiibo heads towards a novelty shop, still debating what to get. Carefully searching he eventually settles on a photo frame. This would be nice for them to put a photo of them in together, right? He questions himself for a moment before purchasing it and returning to the train station where they planned to meet back up at. After waiting for a moment, Miu appears, carrying a paper bag. 

“What did you find?” he asks, curiosity getting the better of him. 

Miu smirks as she lifts the clothing out of the bag, revealing a very showy, questionable black lingerie outfit.

Kiibo blushes covering his face, embarrassed. “Y-you can’t give them that!” 

A few nearby people pause and look to see what’s going on, watching the odd couple. 

“Why? I bet ya wanna see me wearing it instead dont’cha?” She teases, putting it back into her bag. Before fidgeting with her hair in one hand as she looks over to Kiibo.

“Ye-- W-WAIT NO-- T-THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT---” Kiibo blushes intensely, covering his face.

“Ehehe, see? It’s perfect!” Miu smirks, grabbing Kiibo’s arm as she heads to the train. Kiibo sits next to her as they ride home, still embarrassed, he watches out the window, trying not to let her see his face. As they arrive at their stop, Kiibo sighs, standing up he follows Miu out.

Miu cheerfully hums as she walks towards the house, he watches her with a nervous smile as he slowly follows behind. 

The day of the wedding comes and eagerly the two dress up and grab their presents and head to the location given on the card, a park a town over from them. Arriving, there’s a nice setup with chairs and a table to the side with gifts and food, and of course, an altar. Some other guests were standing around talking, Kaito, Maki, Ryoma, Rantaro.. Some others, as well as Shuichi and Kaede’s families. Shuichi was standing near the front nervously. 

“HEY POOICHI!” Miu calls out, as she and Kiibo approach the area. Kiibo grab’s Miu’s arm, stopping her. “H-hey don’t.--” he whispers. 

“Ehh why not? I’m just saying hi.” She groans, looking over to Kiibo, who was giving her an embarrassed look. “Alright, I won't use that nickname anymore… today.” 

“Thank you, Iruma-san..” Kiibo sighs, letting go of her arm. 

They set down their gifts on the table as Shuichi approaches them. “Hey, glad you could make it” he anxiously greets the two. He was glad Kiibo came but was a bit worried about Miu-- Kaede insisted that she be invited as well, though. 

After chatting for a bit, Miu goes to sit down, while Kiibo continues to chat. 

“Congratulations on your marriage, Siahara-kun!” Kiibo joyfully tells him, grabbing his hands in his own. 

“Thank you Kiibo! Hey how’s your progress with Miu?” Shuichi asks, placing his hand on his chin as he looks down to Kiibo. 

“I’m still nervous to talk to her about my feelings... What if she gets mad or I make things awkward?” Kiibo talks quietly, putting his head down as he pokes his fingers together nervously. 

“You’ll feel better afterwards.” Shuichi tried to reassure him, patting Kiibo’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Siahara-kun.” Kiibo smiles, before leaving to sit with Miu. 

Before long, the ceremony starts and Kaede appears; she approaches Shuichi as everyone watches. Shuichi is visibly shaken. Kaede was beautiful in her wedding gown. They say their vows and kiss as the audience watches. Once they're finished they go to cut the cake and share a piece, before the others join to have some as well. Kiibo watches sadly, it looks delicious… Miu wanted a piece but decided not to so Kiibo doesn’t feel as left out. 

After the cake Shuichi and Kaede open their gifts, all being typical but reasonable and pleasant, up until they get to Miu’s. 

Kaede opened the box and being unable to tell what it was, carefully took it out. As soon as she realized what it was, she blushed and dropped it back into the box. That was enough for the guests, and shuichi to see what it was though, of course. Shuichi was blushing harder than anyone. 

“Shuichi’ll love seeing ya in that!” Miu nonchalantly announces, with a big smile as if that’s completely normal. 

Shuichi covers his face, still completely red from embarrassment. She would be really sexy in that. He thinks to himself. Keade is speechless for a moment before quietly saying “Uhm.. T-thank you, Miu..” she puts the lid back on the box and slides it off to the side. 

After taking a moment to calm down, they move on to Kiibo’s gift. A picture frame. It’s not really a typical gift-- but it’s nice and they appreciate the thought. Perhaps they could put a wedding photo in it?

As the wedding concludes and the guests start to leave, Miu takes the opportunity to speak with Kaede. “Hey Kaede! You’ve put on some weight-- You gettin your fill of Shuichi?” She laughs 

“Miu, you’re my friend so I’ll forgive you, but that’s uncalled for!” Kaede snaps, putting her hands on her hips, a bit irritated. 

“Eee sorry I was joking--” Miu apologizes, putting her head down, looking a bit disappointed.

“I’m pregnant. That’s why I’m heavier.” Kaede smiles softly as she speaks, placing one hand on her stomach gently. 

“Oh damn-- Hehe~ Shuichi’s been treating his girl right.” She blushes and folds her arms as she looks at Kaede’s stomach. 

“Y-yea, we’re excited to meet him.” Kaede sits down on a chair, as Shuichi sits beside her and hugs her gently. 

“I wanna have kids too-- but..” Miu looks away awkwardly., rubbing her arm. 

Kiibo stands nearby but doesn’t know what to say, so he stays quiet.

After chatting a bit more, Miu and Kiibo head home for the day. 

Seeing how happy Shuichi and Kaede were together made Kiibo long to be with Miu even more. He wanted to be able to hold her like that, and kiss her. He wanted to have a family with her. 

Fearful of his feelings, he manages to tuck them away for nearly another year.

Miu would ramble to Kaede about Kiibo, Kiibo would ramble about Miu to Shuichi. 

Kaede and Shuichi were well aware of those two liking each other but they’d always shut down the idea of them just telling the other how they felt. “Miu wouldn’t want to be with a robot.. She wants to have a family. I can’t be that person for her.” “Kiibo gets embarrassed when he sees me in my underwear and tries to avoid touching me. He must not like me that way...” 

They were all at a bit of a loss, Kaede had just had her baby a few months ago, she and Shuichi were too busy to take care of their baby and Miu and Kiibo on top of that. Eventually they gave up trying to help and are just there for moral support, hoping that they’d just work it out together eventually.

Kiibo visits his father often, he gets to hear Kiibo talking about Miu just the same as Shuichi and one day while visiting his father, professor Iidabashi, he finds himself rambling to him about how he wanted to hold hands with Miu-- gosh, just the idea made him blush. 

Being a single guy, Iidabashi felt unsure on what advice to give his beloved son, but he was glad that his son had found someone who meant so much to him. 

"This Iruma girl seems to be very dear to you, have you ever thought to ask her on a date?" The kindly man suggests

"I’ve thought about it, but---?" Kiibo blushed at the thought. How? What could he invite her to do? What if she says no? What exactly is a date anyways?

“Invite her to do something with you that you know she’d enjoy doing… You’ve mentioned that she likes animated shows, how about a movie?” He places his hand on his chin; contemplating ideas.

Kiibo jumps up onto his feet “I have the perfect idea!” he shouts, balling his fists and putting them together below his chin. “Back in School, one of our classmates was going to do a magic show and Iruma-san was excited-- but it got canceled. Iruma-san tried to act like she didn’t care, but I could tell she was disappointed. She’d love to go to one-- I might even be able to get in touch with Yumeno-san and see if she’d do a show for us!” he rambles.

The professor pats Kiibo’s head affectionately. “You’ve got this. Tell me how it goes, alright?” 

“Right! Thank you Dad!” Kiibo smiles brightly, looking towards Iidabashi before waving and leaving his home. 

After returning to his car, he grabs his phone eagerly searching for his contact for Himiko and dials her number. 

“Hello Yumeno-san!” Kiibo cheerfully calls out, as the phone call is picked up. 

“Neh.. Hello.. What do you want, Kiibo?” Himiko mumbles is her usual lazied tone

“I was wondering if you had any shows coming up?” Kiibo questions

“Actually… I have one tomorrow evening.” Himiko quietly explains the time and location to him

“Thank you so much Yumeno-san! I’ll be there! See ya later.” Kiibo eagerly ends the call, smiling to himself. He’s really going to do this, huh? Going to ask Miu on a date, after all this time.. 

The following day, Kiibo nervously knocks on the door to Miu’s lab. “I-Iruma-san?”

Footsteps are heard as Miu makes her way upstairs to the entrance, opening the door to see Kiibo. “What’s up Kiibo? Can’t wait for your maintenance?” She smirks, leaning her back into the wall. 

“N-no, it’s not that, I was actually wondering if you’d like to.. Uhm.” Kiibo nervously taps his fingers as a blush appears on his face

“O-oh; well aren’t you a little pervert--! I’m surprised that you hadn’t asked sooner.” Miu smirks, as she puts her head down, a deep blush forms on her face, rubbing the bottom of her shirt in between her fingers anxiously 

“You.. know what I want to ask you?” a surprised look appearing on his face as he looks up to her. Awkwardly he stares at her for a brief moment before Miu breaks the silence. 

“Ehehe..” Miu nervously laughs, drooling a bit. “Well, hurry up already!” she grabs Kiibo’s hand and starts pulling him into her lab

“Wait--! I don't think you understand---!” Kiibo yelps, pulling his arm away from her. Panicked, he darts back upstairs, blushing intensely. 

“Ehh? You’re backing out on me after getting me all excited?” irritated, Miu comes back up stairs, glaring at him. 

“I-I wanted to ask you on a date!” Kiibo shouts, then pauses, realizing what he’d just said. He covers his face in embarrassment. 

“W-what?” Miu responds, startled, she puts her hands up in front of herself.

“W-will you.. Go on a date with me?” Kiibo shyly asks; fidgeting his fingers. 

“I-- Yea, sure…I’d like that..” Miu mutters, looking away. A light blush still on her face. 

"Y-yumeno-san has a magic show tonight at 5.." Kiibo quietly explains 

"A magic show huh?" Miu tries to hide her excitement as she softly grins. 

Kiibo nods  
"S-so, it's a date?" He nervously asks

"It's a date" Miu smiles softly.


	2. Confession

Later that day, the two head to the magic show. All goes well and Himiko shows off some of her best "real" magic. Kiibo nervously glances over to Miu throughout the show, making sure she was having fun. She seemed really enthusiastic about it and was grinning the whole time, in awe of the tricks. Kiibo thoroughly enjoys the show as well. 

"That was amazing! How the hell did she do all that??" Miu shouts to Kiibo, as the two head home. Her joyous expression made a soft blush appear on his face.  
Everything's going well. 

They arrive home, stepping inside.

"I'll make you some dinner." Kiibo tells Miu, as he heads to the kitchen. 

"Hey Kiibo?" Miu stops him, grabbing his arm.

"..Yes, Iruma-san?" Kiibo nervously questions.

"Thank you for today.. And for always taking care of me." She quietly mutters, looking away from Kiibo. 

"You're welcome Iruma-san." He smiles at her, before trying to continue to the kitchen, however Miu continues to hold onto him. 

"Wait-- there was something else." She started, with an uneasy look on her face. She lets go of Kiibo and holds her arm by her side, rubbing it nervously. 

"What's wrong Iruma-san?" He questions worryingly. Oh no, she didn't figure out that I'm in love with her-- did she? He thought to himself anxiously.

"N-nevermind... it's nothing. I'm just not feeling well, I guess.." she quietly mutters

"You're not sick, are you? Here, sit down and I'll get you a blanket. I'll make soup." Kiibo walks with Miu over to the couch before he runs to get a blanket. What's going on? I don't know that much about colds! Is she going to be ok? He panics. 

He returns with a blanket and tucks her in on the couch. "Try to get some rest." He instructs.

Miu nods, snuggling her head into the blanket sadly. Geez I'm just causing more trouble for him. What kind of worthless person am I? She sighs to herself. She dozed off on the couch, waiting for Kiibo. 

"Iruma-san.. Hey, Iruma-san, wake up" Kiibo speaks softly, he gently touches her shoulder to wake her up. 

Startled, Miu sits up quickly and backs up from Kiibo, breathing heavily and keeping the blanket pulled over her body. "D-don't hurt me!" She yells out in a panicked daze, before realizing that it was Kiibo. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to tell you the soup was ready-" he frantically tried to explain himself

"O-oh. I-it's alright." Miu sighs, trying to catch her breath.

Kiibo reaches out his hand to help her up, to which she accepts, taking hold of him. She holds onto his hand as the two head to the kitchen.  
Wait a sec-- They were holding hands? Kiibo thought to himself, blushing upon the realization.

They reach the table and Miu lets go of him, as she sits at the table, where Kiibo had already set out a bowl for her along with some rice balls.

Kiibo sits across from her. "Um.. how are you feeling?" He asks, still embarrassed about the hand holding.

Miu stops eating to respond. "A bit better." She mumbles, before resuming eating. 

After finishing her meal, she goes to wash the dishes, however is stopped by Kiibo. "I'll take care of it, you need more rest." He instructs.

"Thank you, Kiibo" Miu earnestly smiles before returning to her lab. 

The following day, Miu seems to be back to herself, Kiibo is relieved. Ah-- and today is maintenance day. 

Kiibo knocks on Miu's lab before opening the door a crack. "Iruma-san? I'm ready for today's maintenance!" 

"Come down here, I'll fix ya up!" Miu calls out energetically. 

Maintenance goes flawlessly as usual, Kiibo feels refreshed and Miu's as worked up as usual. 

"Thank you Iruma-san!" He gratefully calls out, before getting off the work table and starting to leave the lab, to let Miu focus on her other projects. Once again, being stopped by Miu as she grabbed hold of his arm. 

"I need to talk to you." She explains in a serious tone. 

"What's wrong?" Kiibo questions

Miu blushes and looks away for a moment. "I.. I'm in love with you." She mumbles, trying to hide her face from him. 

Kiibo blushes intensely, shocked by the sudden confession. "I love you too… Iruma-san." He wraps his arms around the back of her neck, pulling her face down down to his own, before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. 

Miu blushies and gives him a dazed look before accepting the situation as reality. "Ehehe~" She quietly giggles to herself before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up over her body, exposing her stomach and chest.

"I-Iruma-san! You shouldn't--!" Kiibo blushes intensely, hiding his face behind his hands. 

"You're so innocent!" Miu stops and pulls her shirt down, carelessly. Her chest is still half exposed. Kiibo straightens her shirt carefully avoiding touching her mistakenly. He heartfeltly grabs hold Miu's hands in his own, looking into her eyes.

"Would.. You like to form a romantic pair bond with me?" Kiibo asks timidly

"Of course..!" Miu shouts, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a more intimate kiss, a light electric zap stings her as she kisses him. Enough to cause a tingling sensation but not actual pain. She can't get enough of the feeling; only letting go when she has to breathe. Kiibo snuggles his head against hers as the two embrace. They hold each other for a moment before releasing their grip. 

The two sit down beside each other on a couch in the lab; kiibo leans against Miu’s shoulder, holding her hand in his. “Hey.. iruma-san? How long have you loved me?” Kiibo quietly asks 

“Well… I guess back when we were still in school? I’ve never known anyone who I’d felt so comfortable talking to…” Miu mumbles, feeling a bit awkward about the question. “H-how about you?” 

“Wait really??” Kiibo leans over looking into Miu’s eyes “I first noticed I felt something towards you at around the end of high school” Kiibo melancholically smiles “I feel a bit ridiculous that I was afraid to tell you after hearing that..” he signs, allowing himself to fall backwards onto Miu’s lap, placing his hand over his face. 

“Wait you’ve-- You’ve loved me for that long? I-I mean, not that I’m surprised or anything..” Miu looks away, flustered. She rubs her hair through her fingers before realizing that Kiibo was resting his head on her thighs with her boobs directly over his face. “Ehehe.. Bet you have a good view from there.” She tries to change the subject. 

“I--- What..?” Kiibo uncovers his face, looking up at Miu. Realizing the situation he yelps and jumps up, thoroughly embarrassed his face was bright red. “S-sorry Iruma-san!” he apologises; bowing his head with his hands together. 

“Geez; ya gotta stop being so shy! Ya know I’ve got a sexy body-- Ya don't need to act like you're ashamed for wanting to be all over me.” Miu snaps; giving Kiibo an irritated glare. 

Kiibo blushes and covers his face “Y-yes, you’re very pretty..” he mumbles. 

Miu’s face goes red “I-- well um-- thank you..” she pokes her fingers together and she blushes; nervously looking away from him. 

"O-oh, you haven't met my dad yet! I need to visit him, want to come with me?" Kiibo asks, holding out his hand to Miu. 

"Professor Iidabashi? I'd like to meet the talented guy who created you" Miu replies; trying to calm her nerves she cautiously takes hold of his hand. 

“Great! He’ll be so surprised!” Kiibo happily smiles at Miu, before exiting the lab so she could change into more formal clothing-- She’d still been in her pajamas.  
Once she comes upstairs, the two leave the home together. 

Kiibo drives the two over to his childhood home; however, pulling up to the home; Miu suddenly becomes filled with doubts. “Kiibo-- What if your dad doesn’t like me? A-and, how can I face someone so talented?” She rambles anxiously, looking over to Kiibo. 

“You’re really talented too Iruma-san. Don’t worry he’ll love you. I’ve told him about yo---” he pauses; becoming embarrassed by his words. Why did he say that? Now she knew he’d been rambling to him about her all this time. He blushes, looking away. “It’ll be fine.” he mumbled quietly. 

“Ehehe~ You’ve been telling your dad about how you can’t resist me, heh~?” Miu smirks at him 

Kiibo sighs, still blushing; getting out of the car and going around to open the door for Miu. “C-come on, let’s go inside.” 

She follows him to the door and Kiibo lets them in. “Hey dad?” he calls out, surveying the room.  
“He must be in his lab. Here, follow me.” Kiibo leads the way as they exit through the back door and approach a decently large separate building located in the backyard. 

“This is your dad’s lab? Damn, that’s impressive.” Miu pauses to admire just how big the lab was. 

“Right? Just wait until you see inside!” Kiibo grins, looking over to Miu, before reaching the lab door. He knocks softly on the door before opening it. “Hey dad!” he calls out, as he enters, Miu nervously following behind. 

“Hey Kiibo!” The elder man calls out, looking up from his work to see his son and the blonde inventor girl behind him. “I see you’ve brought miss Iruma with you, nice to meet you!” He approached the dazed girl; who was still in awe of the lab. 

“This place is amazing..” She mumbles to herself, looking around. 

“Iruma-san, Dad’s talking to you..” Kiibo whispers, tapping Miu’s arm. 

“Wh-- Huh? Oh, right, sorry! This place is just so incredible..” Miu stumbles a bit trying to take mental notes of everything as she surveys the room. 

“Haha, that’s quite alright! Feel free to look around.” The professor nonchalantly replies.

Kiibo walks over to the professor “Hey dad, can I talk to you in private?” The two head into a back room together. 

“The date went really well! I didn’t have the courage to tell her yesterday how I felt exactly.. But this morning she told me that she loved me-- S-she’s my girlfriend now..!” he nervously explains; blushing a bit. 

“I’m happy for you, I’m glad you found such a nice girl.” He smiles as he embraces Kiibo softly. “We’d better go back out; I’m sure your girlfriend misses you already” he teases.

“H-hey..” Kiibo blushes. 

They head back into the main room; where they find Miu rummaging through some blueprints-- Quickly they both recognize those blueprints to be Kiibo’s. They both pause. How on earth did she find that so fast anyways? The professor himself wasn't even sure where they’d been left. 

“Damn you’re really incredible, Kiibo. Though I don’t see anything about your crotch. Don't worry I’ll fix you up--” Miu rambles perversely with her face red.

“I-IRUMA-SAN!” Kiibo shouts, running to grab the papers from her. “N-not in front of my dad, please, I’m begging you….” Kiibo whispers as he snatches the papers from her. 

Professor Iidabashi is speechless. This was who his son had been talking about this whole time? She seemed like a bit of a pervert…

“I-Iruma-san’s a nice girl, I swear--” Kiibo nervously tries to explain to his father. He blushes and fidgets with his hands. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” The professor replies, watching the odd couple as Kiibo tries to get Miu to stand up and stop digging through his father’s files; A bit dumbfounded. 

“Uhm, so, Iruma, Kiibo tells me that you’re an inventor yourself? What kind of Inventions do you make?” Iidabashi tries to find a way to connect with his son’s girlfriend. 

“Oh well, there’s my invention that lets you eat in your sleep, the one that lets you read in your sleep-- Ah and there’s my hookup counter, it tells you---”

“Eyedrop contact lenses!” Kiibo shouts, interrupting her, not wanting her to finish that explanation.

“Why’d you interrupt me?! And why’d you mention--” Miu snaps at him

“Wait-- You’re the one who came up with those? I use those! How did you ever create them?” The professor Interrupts 

“Oh those? I was just screwing around...” Miu mumbles to herself; honored that he knew about and actually used one of her inventions-- even if she deemed it a failure.

“Thank you for looking after my son for all these years. Kiibo and I are both very grateful to you.” Iidabashi smiles as he speaks with her. There’s a lot of good things Kiibo’d told her about her-- He’d rather focus on those. 

“T-thank you for making him, he really is the ultimate robot.. He’s amazing… I love him.” Miu blushes as she glances over to Kiibo. 

Kiibo smiles back, softly blushing.

They chat for a bit longer before leaving for home.

Overall; It went pretty well! Kiibo thought to himself-- Even if she embarrassed him a few times; they left on a good note. 

They return home and step inside, Kiibo sits on the couch and invites Miu to join him. Miu obliges and sits close, snuggling up beside him. Kiibo cuddles his face into her neck and holds his arms around her tightly. She knocks him onto his back, laying on top of him, snuggling back in return. Miu eventually falls asleep, keeping Kiibo pinned under her. He doesn't really mind though; he keeps snuggling with her and gently massaging her back. She's so warm… Gosh, she's so soft and comfortable to hold in his arms, too. He can't help but smile. Today was so surreal and he wouldn't change a thing.  
\---

A couple of weeks pass; the two continue dating and spending time together. Miu gives Kiibo permission to enter her lab freely; It’s quite messy in the basement but Miu likes her “organized chaos” so she won’t allow Kiibo to tidy it up. Kiibo finds it a bit annoying; but understands. There’s a small bedroom off to the side of the lab with a bathroom attached. The bedroom, much like the lab, was very messy. How does this girl not run out of clean clothes? They’re all over the floor.. Kiibo thinks to himself, taking it upon himself to gather all the clothes as well as the sheets off the bed and take them to the laundry room. 

“Eee--! Sorry-- I’ve been meaning to clean up..!” Miu apologizes; embarrassed, she helps Kiibo clean up the messy room; starting with the bedding; carrying a large wadded up ball of sheets upstairs. 

“It’s alright..” Kiibo sighs, struggling to carry the pile of clothes in his arms as he exits the basement ahead of her.

Miu loads the washer and starts it, before returning to her lab, Kiibo follows behind her. He looks around the bedroom more; it’s a cozy little room now that the floor’s not covered in clothes. But why did she have a room down here, anyways? She had four other bedrooms upstairs as well; to be expected of someone who’s created and sold quite a few inventions to several companies, she makes good enough money that she doesn't have to worry much financially.. So why live in the basement? 

Miu gets out fresh bed sheets and a blanket for the bed and kiibo helps her make the bed. 

“Hey, Iruma-san? Why do you have this room anyways?” Kiibo questions, sitting down on the bed, facing her as she stood at the foot of the bed. 

“W-well, I can’t be bothered to go all the way back upstairs just to go to bed after a long day of inventing.. A-and it comes in handy for testing some inventions.” Miu anxiously explains; blushing as she looks away from him with a grin, rubbing her arm. “Kiibo’s on my bed-- he’s on my bed--!” She tries to internally hide her excitement

“Oh. Seems practical.” kiibo nonchalantly retorts, placing his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

“You know-- The bed’s for more than that too~” Miu blushes, she looks at him with a grin as a bit of drool runs her chin. 

“W-what are you talking about?” Kiibo stands up, startled. He blushes and steps away from the bed. He pauses for a moment, watching her. “You mean like.. Cuddling?” he quietly questions as he taps his fingers together nervously. 

Miu rubs the back of her neck; a bit annoyed. She sighs. Well, Cuddling is nice too.. She thinks. “Y-you want to cuddle?” she nervously asks, looking over to him as she walks to the doorway and reaches her hand out to him. 

“I’d like that.” Kiibo quietly agrees, taking Miu’s hand. She pulls back the blanket and lays down beside Kiibo, pulling the blanket up over both of their bodies. Miu pulls Kiibo into a tight hug, snuggling her face into him. Kiibo holds his arms around her tightly, holding her close. Miu lovingly plants a kiss on Kiibo’s forehead, causing him to blush as he looks into her eyes. He places one hand on the side of her face, delicately stroking his thumb over her cheek before pressing her forehead into hers. “I love you so much, Iruma-san.” 

“I love you too, Kiibs” Miu whispers, holding his face into hers. 

“Ki--Kiibs?” Kiibo blushies. Even if it wasn't a very creative nickname-- it was still really cute!

Miu giggles at his response, Gosh he’s so cute. She smiles, watching his flustered face. She kisses his forehead, causing him to become even more embarrassed. Miu closes her eyes as she stretches, Kiibo takes the chance to kiss her face as payback; causing a static shock, tingling Miu and startling her. “Ehehe~ I wasn’t expecting you to do that.” she blushes. The couple snuggles and teases each other for a while before they start to get up.

“I gotta go pee...” Miu mutters, trying to sit up as Kiibo continues to cling to her, snuggling his face into her neck. Standing up, Kiibo still holds onto her. “Y-you wanna come with me or something?” Miu asks, a bit unnerved. 

“Huh..? Oh! Sorry!” he shouts, releasing his grip. flustered, he covers his face. He decides to go cook dinner for her and leaves the basement, after fixing the bed sheets. 

After dinner, Miu goes back to working in her lab while Kiibo spends some time studying in the living room. Night falls and Kiibo decides to check up on Miu-- She gets so invested in her work that he isn't sure she actually sleeps some nights. He carefully opened the lab door, peeking in. She wasn’t at her desk, so she must’ve gone to bed. Good. 

As he starts to close the door he notices an odd sound-- Crying?  
Is Iruma-san ok? Worried, he makes his way down the stairs to the lab and over to the side room. The sounds loudened as he approached. “Iruma-san..?” He whispers, carefully opening the door.

Soft whimpers emit from her as she lay on her side, facing away from the doorway. Kiibo carefully climbs into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He feels her breathing heavily as the crying sounds contine.“What’s wrong, Iruma-san?” he whispers as he snuggles his face into her gently. 

She doesn't respond, but he feels as her breathing slowly returns to normal and the sounds stop. Kiibo decides to stay with her for the night in case she starts crying again. He may not need sleep, but snuggling with Miu is always nice and if it helps her relax-- It’s worth it to him to spend his time that way.


	3. Enchantment

Morning comes and Miu slowly awakens, noticing Kiibo's grip around her. He loosens his hold as he feels her move, she rolls over to face Kiibo. "Oh so you're why I slept so good." She comments, placing her hand on his shoulder before giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

"You seemed troubled.. I was worried." He melancholically explains. 

"Oh.. Yea?" Miu mumbles, averting her eyes nervously.

"Are you alright? Why were you crying?" Kiibo questions, worried. He embraces her, tucking his head against her neck. 

"I-I didn't want you to worry.. I j-just have nightmares a lot. A-about my past." She quietly mutters, holding him tightly. 

"I'll stay by your side then. I don't want you to cry anymore." He kisses her forehead gently. 

"Thank you.. I love you, Kiibo." She quietly whispers. 

"I love you too, Iruma-san." The two hold each other a moment longer before getting out of bed. 

Since then, Kiibo always joins Miu when she sleeps, comforting her. 

After giving Miu breakfast, Kiibo leaves to visit Shuichi while she goes to work in her lab. 

Arriving at the home of Shuichi Siahara and Kaede Akumatsu, Kiibo knocks on the door, quickly being greeted by Shuichi. 

"Hey Kiibo, good to see you! Come in!" He greets him, opening up the front door. "Hello Saihara-kun!" Kiibo cheerfully calls out, before entering. 

Kaede was sitting on the couch, half asleep holding their baby, Shuichi sits beside her and Kiibo sits in a chair in the living room nearby, in awe of the baby. 

“What’s going on, Kiibo?” Shuichi asks, keeping his voice down. Bending over to rest his arms on his knees as he leaned towards Kiibo. 

“I.. I want to propose to Iruma-san. How do I do that?” Kiibo whispers, nervously.

“Well that’s-- Uhm. A-actually, I couldn’t work up the courage to propose to Kaede-- She proposed to me.” Shuichi awkwardly explains, rubbing his face. 

“Oh, I see… Well, how did she do it?” Kiibo asks, intrigued.

Well, she was playing some of her favourite songs on the piano for me to listen to and after a song, she paused and said “”Clair De Lune”.. That’s one of my favourites, It’s so calming, I can’t help but smile when I hear it.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Shuichi smiles as he watches her, completely relaxed. 

“You know Shuichi, there’s something that’d make me smile even more.” Kaede stands up, walking over to him. 

“What’s that?” 

“Will you marry me?” Kaede asks, getting on one knee as she offers a ring. 

Shuichi finishes explaining, looking up to Kiibo. 

“So that’s how she did it.. Huh.” Kiibo pauses, placing his hand on his chin as he tries to think of a way to do that for Miu. 

Kaede wakes up as the baby moves on her lap, she clings to him quickly making sure he doesn't fall. "Hey, where are you going you silly boy?" She baby-talks to him, before noticing Kiibo. "Oh, hello Kiibo!"

"Hello Akuma-- Kaede-san?" Kiibo pauses, not sure what name to use. 

""Kaede" is fine." She laughs. 

Kiibo nods. "Shuichi-kun was just helping me figure out how to propose to Iruma-san" He explains. 

"Awww! It's about time! You’ve got this, Kiibo!” Kaede cheers, trying to keep her voice down so she doesn't wake the baby. 

“Ahh thanks! By the way… Could I hold your baby? He’s really cute...” Kiibo blushes, fidgeting with his hands 

“Yea! His name is Hiroaki, by the way.” Kaede slowly stands up, holding the baby wrapped in blankets in her arms before carefully carrying him over to Kiibo and gently placing him onto his lap. Kiibo carefully wraps his arms around Hiroaki, holding him close. 

Kiibo is in awe of just how small the baby is, he’s so precious. He just wants to snuggle with him but refrains; since he is sleeping and Kaede probably wouldn’t appreciate it if he woke him up by mistake. After holding the baby for a while, Kiibo thanks them for having him over and returns home. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he’s going to propose. I can do this.. He tells himself, as he arrives home. Stepping inside, the living room is empty. Miu must be downstairs in her lab. Hm, So what could be a good way for him to propose? Miu didn’t go out much during the day-- Ah, perfect! The night is perfect! I’ll take her on a date tomorrow evening, I know just the place! 

It’s an ordinary day-- At least as far as Miu knows so far. It’s around noon, the anticipation causing Kiibo to stress a bit. Time is going too slow and too fast all at the same time! Kiibo decides to recharge his battery and play a game for a while to pass the time. Miu comes upstairs and notices Kiibo, so she decides to join him in playing a co-op game. 

Before they knew it, several hours had passed. Ah-- I’d better get started with my plan soon! Kiibo thought to himself, He’d finished charging so he unplugged his cord and put it away, before standing up and walking over to Miu. “Iruma-san, would you like to go on a date tonight?” 

“Hell yea! Where are you taking me in the middle of the night? Somewhere private?” Miu questions, blushing excitedly as she rubs her hands together. 

“It’s a surprise!” Kiibo smiles confidently. “I'll go cook some dinner for you before we go.” He proclaims, before walking to the kitchen. 

“Thank you, Kiibo! I love you!” She shouts, blushing as she wraps her arms around herself. 

“I love you too, Iruma-san!” He yells back, from the kitchen. 

Miu eats as she watches Kiibo grab some blankets and pillows and take them out to the car. 

What exactly was he plotting-- Did he want to bang in the car??? Miu questions herself, a bit irritated. If he was finally feeling ready for that-- She’d rather they stay at home. No, this is Kiibo. Being realistic, that's probably not what he had in mind. That’s more like something she’d want to take him on a date to do. She contemplates, resting her head on her hand and she places her elbow on the table. After finishing her meal, she gets up and washes her dishes and the pans, setting them in the drying rack for later. 

“Oh! Iruma-san! You're done eating?” Kiibo asks, noticing that she was no longer sitting at the table. 

“Yea, it was great, thank you! I’ll be ready to go in a moment.” She smiles at him. 

Kiibo sits on the couch, waiting for her and she returns shortly after. Kiibo grabs her hand and walks her to the car, opening the door for her before getting in the driver's side himself. They were headed out of town; after about an hour of driving they were headed up into the mountains. Miu’s not much of an outdoorsy person-- what on earth did he have planned? She still couldn't wrap her head around it. 

Before long, Kiibo finds a nice area to pull over at. It was getting dark, there were no lights out there. It's cold and getting dark. Miu wasn’t fond of that idea. she found herself feeling a bit anxious. “Kiibo? W-what’re we doing out here?”

“I wanted to show you something.” Kiibo smiles, as he gets out of the car, walking around to open the door for Miu. 

“It’s cold...” Miu complains, rubbing her arms. 

“I brought blankets and pillows!” Kiibo cheerfully reminds her. He opens the back of the car and pulls out a tarp, finding the perfect place, he lays it on the ground, before laying out some bedding onto it. 

“Ya just want to cuddle in the middle of a cold dark forest? Is this some kind of weird kink or something?” Miu irritably responds, following Kiibo over to the makeshift bed. 

“You’re into a lot weirder things-- A-and that’s not it anyways!” Kiibo shouts, blushing as he twiddled his fingers. Kiibo reaches out his hand to Miu and invites her to lay down by his side. 

Miu reluctantly accepts, climbing under the blanket and pulling it up over herself. Kiibo wraps his arms around her, holding her tight. Miu snuggles against Kiibo, trying to enjoy this weird date. She drifts to sleep in Kiibo’s arms, he snuggles his face into her as he watches the sky, waiting for the perfect time. 

About an hour later, it was-- or should have been completely dark. The stars were so bright it was light out, it was beautiful. The trees and surroundings were bright and fully visible. This is what he wanted to show her. The beautiful, clear night sky. Kiibo uncovers her face and kisses her cheek softly, causing her to wake up. “Turn off the light... I wanna sleep a bit longer..” she groans, pulling the blanket over her face. 

“Iruma-san? I can show you what we can up here for now.” Kiibo speaks softly into her ear, letting go of her as he sits up beside her.

“Hmm? What?” she blinks, taking a moment to remember where they were. Ah, that’s right. She stretches, poking her head out from under the blanket as she lay on her stomach. It is light out? Is it morning already? I don’t think I slept that long... She looks around and quickly realizes the light source. She turns over onto her back, looking up into the night sky, being struck with pure astonishment. 

“This is.. Incredible! I’ve never seen the stars like this! She excitedly sits up, grabbing Kiibo’s hands as she smiles brightly. Thank you for bringing me here! She hugs him tightly and kisses him, before returning her sight to the entrancing night sky, she holds Kiibo’s hand as they sit side by side. They stay motionless, admiring their surroundings for a moment before Kiibo breaks the silence.

“Iruma-san?” Kiibo asks, in an oddly timid tone. 

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Miu asks as she looks over to him a bit concerned, she leans over towards him.

He carefully repositions himself onto one knee, as he turns to face her. He reveals a ring box and opens it with one hand. “Will you marry me?” he was shaking a bit, but doing his best to not let his nervousness show. 

“I-- Yes! Of course!!” She accepts the ring before tackling Kiibo onto his back with her laying on top of him, she wraps her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him into a long, sensual kiss. She lets go once she’s out of breath, panting quietly as she snuggles her head into his as she hugs him tightly. Kiibo holds her in his arms tightly. 

“I love you so much” Kiibo whispers as he snuggles into her  
“I love you too!” Miu shouts, snuggling back into him. 

The lovers snuggle in the blankets, under the breathtakingly beautiful night sky. 

After some time, Miu becomes sleepy and Kiibo gets concerned about them both getting too cold if they stay outside, so they carefully move the bedding into the back seat of the car and snuggle for warmth in the soft, messy bedding. 

Miu wakes up, seeing Kiibo snuggled up close to her in the messy blankets. She watches him silently for a moment. This was real. They were going to get married. She’d dreamed of the idea for so long. It's so surreal. She'd longed for him for such an extensive amount of time and here they were, about to get married. She smiles as she feels tears start to run down her face. A tear lands on Kiibo's face, causing him to notice and look up into her eyes.

"I-Iruma-san? Why are you crying..?" Concerned, he gently caresses her face in his hands, stroking her with his thumbs tenderly as he looked up into her weeping eyes. 

"I'm just… Really happy." Her smile widens as she holds him, looking back into his hypnotic eyes. He hugs her tightly, feeling her soft body pressed into his.

After cuddling a bit longer, the two get up and Kiibo drives them both back home. 

That couldn't've gone more perfectly-- Kiibo was overjoyed, so was Miu. They were on top of the world together, smiles beaming on both of their faces.

The couple arrives home and brings in the bedding, putting it away. Miu leaves to take a shower. Kiibo prepares breakfast for his wife to be and texts Shuichi about the news, as he waits for Miu to return to the kitchen.  
Kiibo looks up to see Miu as he hears her footsteps approaching the dining area. She was wearing a lacy pink bra with matching underwear. He freezes, staring at her for a second, admiring her figure before his face goes beet red, turning away and hiding his face in his lap. 

“C’mon Kiibs, how long are ya going be shy for?” she remarks, a bit annoyed as well as feeling a bit awkward. She looks away as she blushes softly, before walking over to behind him, laying her arms over his shoulders as she leans her chest into him. 

Kiibo sits up, embarrassed, bumping his head into Miu’s. “S-sorry Iruma-san!” Miu starts to pull her arms away as she starts to stand back up, Kiibo turns to face Miu instinctively to make sure that she’s ok, only to get a face full of boobs. Kiibo yelps in embarrassment as he turns back around, covering his eyes. “U-um, are you alright Iruma-san?” He quietly mutters.

“I’m fine.” She sighs, rubbing her face. “Why don’t you want to see me though? I want you to want to touch me.” she mumbles, rubbing her side nervously. 

“Y-you’re beautiful, Iruma-san. O-of course I want to, I’m just not ready for that...” Kiibo mumbles, still hiding his face.

Miu blushes as she watches him. Frustrated as she was, Kiibo being shy was too adorable for her to be upset with him. “Alright.” she sighs, leaving to grab her clothes. 

Kiibo sighs, lifting his hands away from his face and looking around, Miu returns wearing clothes and sits at the table, Kiibo sits across from her and watches her as she eats. 

“Once we’re married, ya can’t be so shy. I want to..” Miu starts quietly, muttering as she slowly eats her meal. 

“I-I know. I want to.. T-too..” Kiibo interrupts, blushing as he taps his fingers together nervously. 

Miu looks over to him with a soft blush on her cheeks. “You do?” she questions, a bit surprised. She smirks. “Ehehe~ I’ll have a special wedding present for ya, no peeking into my lab til then, alright?” 

Kiibo blushes, looking away a bit embarrassed. He has a pretty good idea of what she probably has in mind. “A-alright. Uhm, when should we get married anyways?” 

“How about tomorrow morning? Not sure I can wait much longer.” Miu teases. Placing her elbow on the table and resting her head on her hand, as she watches Kiibo with a perverted look. 

“I-- I guess so. Were just having a small wedding anyways, right?” Kiibo nervously asks, continuing to fidget with his hands. 

Miu gives him a surprised look. She honestly wasn't expecting him to agree to that-- Was he as impatient as she was? “Yea-- I don’t really have any family to invite.. So I’d just want to invite Kaede and Shuichi, I guess.” Miu nervously explains. 

She doesn't have any family? Ah, I guess that explains why she hasn't brought them up and why he hasn't met them. He wants to ask about what happened, but doesnt want to bring down the mood. He looks at her for a moment before speaking. “I’d like to invite Iidabashi… I don’t really have any other family either.” he tells her. 

“So that settles it then.” Miu smiles at him, before finishing up her meal. “Let’s have our wedding in our backyard!” She suggests with a grin. 

“Alright, that’s fine.” Kiibo smiles, looking up into her eyes. Gosh, she’s so pretty. Ah-- What about clothes? What’ll they wear? “Iruma-san, we don’t have wedding clothes!” He shouts anxiously. 

“Well, come on! Let’s go find some!” she stands up, grabbing Kiibo’s arm and pulling him to the door, leaving the dirty dishes on the table. Quickly the two get in the car and Miu drives them to a store. 

After a couple of hours of searching, they settle on some clothes and start to head home. “Ah-- Let’s stop by Iidabashi’s so we can Invite him!” Kiibo requests “I could text him, but I’d rather tell him in person.” He explains 

“Gonna tell him you’re getting laid tomorrow?” Miu smirks, glancing over to him to see his response before returning over to watching the road. 

“T-the wedding! I want to tell him about the wedding!” Kiibo shouts as he blushes out of embarrassment, covering his face.

“Hehe, I know.” Miu drives to Iidabashi’s home and follows Kiibo inside. They find him in his lab, once again. 

“Hey dad!” Kiibo cheerfully calls out, waving to the professor. Miu nervously follows behind him, keeping quiet.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you two today! How are you and your girlfriend today?” He sets the pieces he was working on down onto his desk and walks over to greet them, giving Kiibo a hug. 

“Eheh.. About that…” Miu starts, holding up her hand with the ring anxiously. 

The professor pauses, looking over to Miu. 

“Iruma-san and I are getting married tomorrow!” Kiibo shouts excitedly, looking up at his father figure before grabbing Miu’s hands in his own, the two nuzzle their heads together affectionately. 

“Oh, congratulations!! When did you propose, though?” He questions, not sure if more excited for them or confused. He places his hand on his chin as he thinks. 

“Yesterday night!” Kiibo enthusiastically responds, letting go of Miu to face the professor, causing her to stumble a bit. Irritated, she grabs hold of Kiibo’s shoulders, bringing him back into a hug as she snuggles into him. “Uhm, we wanted to Invite you to come to our wedding.” Kiibo explains, as he laughs nervously looking up at her.

“I’ll be there, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He smiles about how dorky the couple is, glad to see his son so happy and to see that Miu seems to love his son as much as he loved her. 

Miu lets go of Kiibo and grabs his hand as they get ready to leave, saying their goodbyes to the professor before returning home. 

Miu grabs a snack to eat in her lab and heads down to work, while Kiibo works on figuring out any other last minute preparations for the wedding, as well as inviting Shuichi and Kaede. He’s so nervous yet excited; tomorrow’s going to be very eventful-- and inventful.


	4. Love love~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at coming up with chapter titles lol ;v;

It was the morning of their wedding day. Miu wakes up, looking over to her soon to be husband, who was clinged to her side. She gently kisses his cheek, letting him know that she was awake. “Good morning Kiibs, you ready for today?” 

He pulls her into a loving kiss, holding her close for a moment before responding. “Good morning Iruma-san! I-I think so...” He nervously replies as he blushes a bit. 

The two get up, Miu heads to the bathroom while Kiibo straightens the bed, before heading upstairs, to make Miu a light meal before the ceremony begins. 

After eating, Kaede helps Miu with her hair and dress, while Kiibo gets dressed, wearing a nice suit, he heads out front to speak with his father and Shuichi for a moment. The marriage officiant stands at the front as Kiibo walks to the front, waiting for Miu. Kaede comes out, joining Shuichi’s side. A few moments later, Miu comes out of the home, slowly walking over to her place next to Kiibo.

Gosh my wife is so pretty! Kiibo thinks to himself, blushing a bit. Her white dress compliments her figure so well, and he’s never seen her with her hair up like that before either-- Before he realizes it, the marriage officiant starts the ceremony. “Do you, Kiibo Iidabashi, take Miu Iruma to be your lawfully wedded wife, through good times and bad, sickness and health?”

“I do” Kiibo nervously says, staring at Miu, entranced as he blushes softly. 

“And do you, Miu Iruma, take Kiibo Iidabashi to be your lawfully wedded husband, through good times and bad, sickness and health?”

“I do!” Miu shouts, blushing as she stares into Kiibo’s eyes. He looks so handsome in that suit, she loves him. 

“You may kiss the bride” The marriage officiant recites. 

Miu glomps Kiibo eagerly, wrapping their arms around each other as the two share an intimate kiss-- lingering maybe a bit too long. She quietly pants as the two pull apart from each other, looking into each other's eyes before putting on their wedding rings. Miu suddenly grabs Kiibo’s hand, pulling him towards the house. “W-wait Iruma-san! What about the rest of the wedding???” He stumbles behind her, trying to keep up. 

Their guests aren’t sure how to react and watch silently as the couple leave, going inside of their home. They sat for a moment, unsure if the couple was going to come back out or not. 

“Well, I guess that’s Miu for you..” Kaede sighs as she shrugs, before standing up. Shuichi stands beside her, holding Hiroaki. “Should we go home? I don’t think they are coming back out...” he asks, a bit embarrassed. 

Professor Iidabashi slowly stands up, rubbing the back of his head. His son really found himself quite the woman. Well, as long as he’s happy.. 

\---

“I-Iruma-san? Is it really alright that we just left like that?” Kiibo questions Miu, as he follows her into her lab nervously. 

“Huh? Well, we said our vows, didn’t we? I can’t wait any longer.” She teases, looking over to him perversely. 

Kiibo blushes, this is really happening, huh? Carefully he removes his wedding outfit, exposing his body so Miu can work. She installs Kiibo’s newest upgrade as he watches her anxiously, trying to stay still. 

“Ehehe~ Ya should be all fixed up. You ready?” Miu nervously asks, looking away as she reaches her hand out to him, helping him up. 

“Y-yea.” Kiibo takes her hand, he can feel that she’s shaking and breathing a bit heavy. Sure she’s excited but it’s clear to him that she’s just as nervous as he is.

Nevertheless, the two walk together to the side room where they lay down together. Miu carefully starts removing her wedding dress as Kiibo watches in anticipation. She tosses it onto the floor, exposing her underwear. Kiibo blushes, struggling to not stare at her chest. 

“I’m yours, Kiibo. I want you to touch me however you like.” She smirks, blushing as she stares at him. She brushes her fingers through his mechanical parts, causing him to yelp. The feeling and situation enticed him. Carefully he removes her bra, tossing it onto the floor. Miu grins at him as she feels herself salivating a bit, enjoying seeing him taking initiative like that. 

Kiibo tenderly reaches his hands out, placing them on Miu, feeling her affectionately. 

Miu moans, startling him. He pulls his hands away and covers his face in embarrassment. 

“Aw don’t be like that. That felt nice.” She smirks, grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face before snuggling her body into his, the feeling of her body as it rubs into his excites her. She feels as Kiibo wraps his arms around her back, welcoming her presence.

Miu reaches down, carefully removing her underwear, tossing it onto the floor. 

Kiibo blushes, upon feeling something new, he looks up to see Miu, who had placed herself on top of him. Both of them were blushing immensely as the couple took their time, fully enjoying making love for the first time. It was very awkward, neither of them really knew what they were doing, but they knew what felt right. 

Eventually Miu tires and falls asleep, snuggled up against Kiibo, who held her closely. She’s so soft and squishy compared to him, it’s fascinating to him and he adores her in every way, never wanting to let go. He kisses her cheek softly, before snuggling his head into hers. 

Miu eventually wakes up, as Kiibo rubs his hands over her body, feeling every inch of her that he can reach, completely entranced by her warm, soft figure. “Hehe~ Are you enjoying yourself?” she teasingly asks. 

“Yea-- You’re amazing Iruma-san.” Kiibo blushes, pulling his hands back to his sides nervously. 

“Hey-- Don’t stop. A-and you’re incredible too, Kiibo.” She blushes, placing her hand on his cheek as she looks into his eyes. 

Kiibo wraps his arms around Miu, pulling her into a kiss, enjoying showing each other all the affection that they’d longed for but put off till this day.

The couple takes their time getting up, before cleaning up. Miu goes to shower, while Kiibo heads upstairs to cook her some food. 

The following weeks they spend a lot of time making love and enjoying being close. Though one day, while Miu was working down in her lab, Kiibo approached her with a new question that had been on his mind for a while. If anyone could think of a solution, it was his wife.

“Hey, Iruma-san?” He asks quietly as he walks up to her.

“Yes Kiibs? Ya wanna head to bed?” She takes his hand, looking into his eyes as she smirks, a soft blush coming to her cheeks. 

“Actually.. I was wondering, Is there any way I could be a father? I want to have a family with you…” He quietly explained, fidgeting with his hands nervously. 

“Not.. Biologically… You don’t need biological parents anyways though from my experience.” She sighs, rubbing the back of her head, She kind of wishes she didn’t say that, cause’ now she’s thinking about her parents. 

“I don’t really have biological parents, either.” Kiibo looks into her eyes sadly, before pulling her into a hug, gently rubbing her back. 

"Artificial insemination would be an option. I'd like to experience pregnancy and being a mom.. The kid would be some other dude's but I don't give a-- Well, it doesn't matter to me. You'll be the kid's father to me." She quietly explains, as Kiibo holds her tightly in his arms.

Kiibo nuzzles his head into her affectionately as he holds her. "I'd like that too. I'll be by your side, looking after you the whole way." 

"You'll be a good dad." Miu smiles,before snuggling her forehead into his, lovingly.

"You'll be a good mom, too, Iruma-san." He smiles, looking up to her.

"Thank you, Kiibs." She smiles as a light blush appears on her cheeks. 

"So… When are we going to the artificial insemination place?"  
His innocent, warm smile beaming as he looks into her eyes.

"W-well we'd need to set up an appointment first.." Miu nervously responds as she rubs her face. 

"Oh, of course." He laughs nervously as he rubs his head. 

After the two take some time doing some research together they set up an appointment for a couple weeks away.

Miu is excited, but also quite nervous. A lot can go wrong and she wants to be the best mom to the baby as she can. Kiibo keeps reassuring her, loving on her and he starts giving her vitamins with her meals to help with the pregnancy, along with making sure she's eating healthy. 

Kiibo is ecstatic, adoring his wife and impatiently awaits the day of the appointment. He spends a lot of time staying close to Miu, watching her as she continues to work, and brings their laptop down to the lab so he can study all that there is to know about artificial insemination, the chances of success and the way it's performed, along with caring for pregnant women and looking after human babies, sharing anything that he finds significant with his wife, excitedly.

One day while Kiibo routinely focuses on studying, sitting on a couch. Miu stops working and calls out his name. "Kiibs?" He doesn't respond, completely absorbed by whatever he was reading. Miu sits beside him, wrapping her arms around him. 

Kiibo jumps a little, startled by her touch. He looks over and finally realises that his wife was next to him. He smiles, looking over to her. "Hello Iruma-san"

"Bout' time you noticed me." She laughs  
"So.. you ready to go? Today's the day of the appointment." She smiles softly, looking over, as she holds onto him. 

Kiibo's eyes light up, standing up suddenly, scrambling to grab the laptop before it falls, before placing it on the couch, then grabbing one of Miu's hands as he places the other on her face, pulling her into a kiss.

"YES" he shouts excitedly, he lets go of her and runs upstairs before Miu has time to react. She pauses for a second, placing her hand on her cheek as she sighs, a warm smile on her face. 

The process goes as planned, Kiibo watched the whole process to make sure. unintentionally, he made the doctor uncomfortable by staring so intensely at her actions and disregarding her asking him to wait in the other room, saying he didn't want to leave his wife. Miu didn't help, she kept making awkward expressions at kiibo and increasing the discomfort for the doctor.

On the way out of the building they stop by the entrance as Miu grabs Kiibo's face and pulls him into a kiss, right by the front help desk. "Let's do it when we get home!" Purposely stating her thoughts loudly, watching the embarrassed looks of the front desk from the corner of her eye, before looking at her flustered husband. She grins, she loves teasing him.

Kiibo blushes and looks away, grabbing Miu's hand and he pulls her to the front door, much to the staff's relief. 

Kiibo opens the car door for his wife and climbs in the driver's side. Kiibo blushes, looking over to his wife with a sheepish smile, before taking them both home. A short while later they arrive home, Kiibo sits on the couch and Miu invites herself to lay on top of him, stretching out over him, snuggling her face into his chest. Kiibo wraps his arms over her back and rubs her gently, enjoying her presence. She dozes off and the two stay there for a few hours, snuggling and enjoying each other's existence. 

Miu wakes up and wipes her eyes. She looks down at kiibo, who had apparently been staring at her with a soft expression the whole time she slept.

"How are you feeling, Iruma-san?" He asks, looking at her tenderly as he holds his hands around the back of her waist.

"I'm hungry.." she mumbles, sitting up as Kiibo loosens his grip, and getting off of him.

"I'll make you some food then!" Kiibo proudly announces, standing up as he starts to walk to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Kiibs. You're amazing." She wraps her arms around his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks, before kissing his cheek. 

"Anything for you, I love you so much Iruma-san." He replies as miu pulls her arms away. He turns around, pulling her into a tight hug as he snuggles his face into her chest for a brief moment, before slowly pulling his arms away, returning to the kitchen. 

Miu watches him with a soft expression from afar, as she sits back down on the couch. It’s still so much to take in. Her whole life she doubted anyone could so genuinely love and accept her for herself. She feels warm thinking about him, gosh she adored him so much. And the idea of children and raising them with him?? This is heaven. She lays on her back on the couch as she smiles ear to ear; spacing out gleefully with her arms wrapped around her tummy. 

A short while later Kiibo returns with food for her, placing it on the coffee table near the couch quietly. He smiles, admiring his sleeping wife for a moment as she rests. Endearingly he gently kisses her forehead to wake her, she slowly opens her eyes as Kiibo greets her warmly. Slowly sitting up, Kiibo joins her side, snuggling into her and watching a show together while she eats. 

The following days the couple are so eager for news, they continue researching pregnancy, and to best care for Miu to keep her and the baby healthy-- along with any other articles that could help. Miu gets sidetracked by a side article discussing "best positions to get pregnant" despite that not being helpful in their situation, she enjoys teasing Kiibo about them.

A few days later while Miu is working on an invention in her lab, Kiibo goes grocery shopping, returning excitedly he runs down to her lab, pulling her into a hug before letting go to show what was in his hand, a small box.

"It's a pregnancy test!" Kiibo shouted as he excitedly handed it to her, looking up to her with a grin.

"Kiibs, It's only been a few days… It won't be able to tell us yet." Miu replies, giving him a gentle smile as she places a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"Oh.. Right.” He sighs, rubbing his chin as he put his head down. 

"Aw Kiibs don't worry, I'm sure our baby will be giving us signs soon that they're there."  
She brushes her hand over his chin affectionately, attempting to get him to look at her. He complies; giving her a disappointed look. 

"Here, this'll help." she assures, and wraps her arms around his back, pulling him to a tight hug, causing his face to be pushed into her boobs. "Better?" She teasingly questions.

"A bit." he replies, snuggling into her as he returns the hug.

The days go by as the couple eagerly await news. 

Miu seems rather content, going about her work, but she found herself worrying a lot, what if it doesn't work? What if it does but she's not a good mom? Her thoughts raced in her mind. Kiibo continues to look after her, making sure she's eating healthy and plenty, fussing over her and her wellbeing daily. 

It's been about 2 weeks since the initial appointment, Miu takes a test, but the results come up negative. "It hasn't been that long. I just need more time." She tells herself.

Another week passes, it’s an evening and the couple decides to spend it together by snuggling under a blanket and watching cartoons, Miu smirks, looking over to her husband. He pauses, nervously looking back to her. "Yes, Iruma-san..?"

She hugs him tightly, knocking him onto his back as she lays on him, snuggling into him. She kisses his cheek sweetly and in return he wraps his arms around her shoulders, snuggling his face into her. Suddenly Miu begins rubbing her fingers around on Kiibo's body in between his mechanical separations, causing him to squeak and jerk his body in response.

"That's a cute sound~" She teases as she mercilessly tickles him.

"H-hey that tickles, no fair!" Kiibo laughs, moving his hands to the fronts of her shoulders, trying to push her off, to no avail.

He lets go of her shoulders and attempts to tickle her back, the two tumble around teasing each other until kiibo falls off the edge of the couch. 

"You alright Kiibs?" Miu asks, looking off the edge to check on him.

"I am ok!" he cheerfully calls out as he sits up, before standing up and laying back down on the couch beside Miu. grabs hold of her hands to prevent another tickle war. His grip isn't that strong, but Miu allows it and calls off the war. Kiibo cuddles into her. It’s so easy for Miu to drift off when Kiibo’s holding her, she feels so secure in his arms. Sure enough; she ends up falling asleep in his hold. 

Miu wakes up a while later. "It's warm..." she thinks to herself, and decides to strip, she tosses her clothes onto the floor, careful not to disturb Kiibo, who’d loosened his hold as he’d gone into sleep mode. She snuggles up to him close, wrapping her limbs around him as she tries to get some more rest. 

Kiibo wakes up, noticing that Miu has moved. Upon realizing the situation he can’t help but take the opportunity to admire her soft skin, gently rubbing her back and around elsewhere on her body, still appreciating how delicate she is. She’s so fragile and precious. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and presses his forehead into hers carefully. After a bit more rest, she slowly opens her eyes as she smiles at him, placing her hand on his cheek. 

"Good morning." Miu softly greets him, still laying down at his side with their bodies intertwined.

“Good morning!” Kiibo happily greets her, blushing as a warm smile spreads across his face. “H-hey Iruma-san?”

“Hmm~?” she mumbles, as she snuggles her body into his.

“C-could we.. You know..” He taps his fingers together anxiously as he blushes intensely. The feeling of her bare body pressed into his was driving him crazy.

“Ehehe~ Well well, It’s about time you’re the first to suggest the idea. I’d love to.” She places an adoring kiss on his lips, smirking as she gets off the couch and starts heading to her lab, Kiibo quickly stands up, running after her and wraps the blanket around her so she’s not walking around completely uncovered-- They had windows in the living room, after all. Kiibo knows that Miu wouldn't be comfortable with people outside seeing her; she just gets set on thoughts and forgets about the rest of the world that exists outside their life sometimes. 

After showing their affection for a while the couple gets up; Miu gets to work on a new invention While Kiibo cooks and brings her some food, before studying in the living room so he won't distract her. 

Kiibo hears the lab door open as Miu slowly approaches him, before slumping over his shoulders as she leaned her head into his sadly. 

“Iruma-san..? What’s wrong?” Kiibo wraps his arms around her, worried. 

"It didn't work… My period just started." She quietly explained to him. Not lifting her head off his shoulder as she weakly returned his hug. 

Kiibo holds her tight. "We'll try again, It'll work next time." He reassured her. 

Miu nods, rubbing her head into him gently.The two hold each other for a moment as Kiibo comforts her. 

A new appointment is set up, much to the staff's dismay, the couple returns once again. Kiibo once again refuses to leave his wife for even a moment and watches carefully as the procedure is performed. Miu tries to behave herself this time but still manages to cause discomfort to the doctor. Though to be honest, Kiibo’s stare as he watches her every move is what made her most nervous. She had to deal with them last time so she knew what to expect from the couple though. 

About a week passes. It's morning, Miu slowly wakes up, realizing that Kiibo wasn’t by her side. “W.. Where’d he go? He.. didn’t leave me, did he-- N-no, he wouldn’t do that--!” She feels as she starts to hyperventilate as she panics, she anxiously jumps out of bed and throws on some clothes, cursing under her breath as she tries to hold herself together, as she leaves her lab in search of him. 

Upon opening the lab door she was greeted by the smell of something burning-- “I-is he in the kitchen? He never burns food though..” Miu nervously questions as she slowly peeks into the kitchen-- sure enough, there was a pan of fried fish burning on the store--- but where was Kiibo? She surveys the area nervously, before noticing her collapsed husband on the floor nearby.

"Kiibo!" She rushes over and checks for if he was hurt-- no noticeable damage was to be seen. Noone seemed to have broken in, there isn't anything wrong with him that she can notice. Why wasn't he react--  
It then occurred to her  
When was the last time she had seen him recharge? It's been at least a week-- She carefully carries him into the living room to the wall by a power socket, carefully removes the cover on the back of his neck where his charging cord is located, plugs him into the outlet, then leans his back up to the wall so he'd be upright. 

The room fills with smoke as the fish continues to burn, Miu dashes to the kitchen to remove it from the stove. After opening the windows and turning off the stove she returns to Kiibo's side. It had been a very long time since she'd seen him like this. Despite knowing he would be fine, even if it’s worse than just a dead battery, even if she can’t fix him, the professor could-- she tries to tell herself, nevertheless worry and guilt fills her. She wraps her arms around him and presses her face into his neck. He'd forgotten to recharge because he was so busy looking after her-- at least, that’s what she told herself. It was all her fault. "I'm sorry Kiibo..." She whispers, as she cradles his face, kissing his cheek before slowly letting go of him. 

He'd made breakfast for her-- well, started too, she should eat what was there before it got cold, she figured he’d want her to. Though Kiibo doesn't eat, he's always there for company while she eats. With the empty seat across from her, and with all the worry she held, she can’t bring herself to eat anything. "I'll eat later." she tells herself, and returns to Kiibo's side, carefully sitting down by his side. She leans into him, disconcerted and disoriented by the situation. 

“Just wake up already…” She whimpers as she holds him weakly, tears run down her face as she holds her head into his neck. Her tears fall, dripping down onto Kiibo. Several hours pass before he starts to wake up. Miu kisses him anxiously as she tightens her grip.

“Don’t do that, I was scared!” Miu scolds, as she looks into his eyes desperately, starting to tear up once again. 

"I-Iruma-san..? What happened? Why are you crying?" He looks into her eyes, bewildered and frightened as he gently wipes away her tears with one finger. 

"..You ran out of power and collapsed earlier, don't ya remember..?" She snuggles her face into his chest as she holds him tightly.

"I did..? I just recharged yesterday-- Is something wrong with my battery?" He places his hands on her back as he looks down to her, concerned. 

"Huh?” She stands up, grabbing hold of his hands, prompting him to stand up with her. “C'mon let’s go down to the lab so I can get a better look at you" He unplugs his charging cord and tucks it back away. As Miu waits by his side, before the two make their way into the lab. 

Kiibo lays down on the work table, Miu begins a thorough examination of her beloved, looking for absolutely anything that could be causing issues. Before long, she finds the issue and quickly makes the repair, before continuing to look over him in case there was anything else wrong. She sighs, satisfied that he is fixed and offers her hand to him, helping him up. 

"You're all set, Kiibs." She reassures, gently wrapping his arms around him. 

"Thank you Iruma-san, sorry for the trouble.." Kiibo smiles, returning the hug. 

"I-it’s fine, that was nothing." She responds, attempting to sound like she hasn't been distressed over him this whole time. As if on queue, Miu's stomach growls loudly, to her embarrassment. She lets go of him and turns her head away. 

"Did you eat your breakfast, Iruma-san?" Kiibo questions as he lets go of her back, holding onto her shoulders as he looks at her, concerned.

Miu refuses to answer, looking away from him nervously. 

Kiibo grabs her hand and guides her back up to the dining room. Cold, dried out food lays out on the table. A pan of burnt fish sits in the sink. Miu sits down at the table as Kiibo starts cleaning up and preparing a fresh meal for his wife. 

Before long, he finishes cooking and brings it to Miu, before taking his place across from her, with his usual cheerful smile. "I hope you enjoy the food Iruma-san."

"Thank you, Kiibs." She smiles back, before she starts eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe.. Gotta lil nsfw there for a second. somehow still feels less awkward than how I'd ended the first chapter originally, to me at least? Regardless, that's very likely going to be the most nsfw part in the whole story-- I don't think it's too much or leaving it at T rating, right? Anyhow back to prewritten parts now! Just gotta fix em up then they'll be back up.


	5. Unexpected Joy

It was a usual day; Kiibo had cooked Miu breakfast and after she ate, the couple hung out in the living room for a while. Sitting on the couch, they were watching the newest episode of Miu’s most recent cartoon obsession. Miu watched the episode, completely captivating her attention, as Kiibo snuggled into her side, watching it with her. Impatient for the next addition to the series, she suggests they rewatch some of her favourite older episodes. Kiibo agrees, as she was absorbed in her series, Kiibo brushes her hair, carefully untangling any knots he’d come across. Once he’s satisfied that her hair was untangled, he leans into her side, trying to snuggle back up against her. To his surprise, she falls onto her back, stretching across the couch, as she smiles, looking up to him. Kiibo lays on his stomach, resting on top of her. He wraps his arms around her, as she returns the hold, they lay cuddling as they finish a few more episodes. 

As the closing theme comes to an end, Miu releases her grip on kiibo before turning off the tv, then stretching her arms and legs. She slowly sits up, as Kiibo reluctantly lets go of her, sitting up by her side.

“I wanted to cuddle for longer.. “ Kiibo pouts, putting his head down as he slumps over, placing his hands onto his knees. 

Miu wraps her arms around the back of Kiibo’s shoulders, pulling him into an affectionate kiss, before slowly realeasing her grip. She pauses, looking into his eyes. “Sorry Kiibs, I have to finish this invention.. I’ll make it up to you later, aright~?” She cooed, giving him a soft smile, as she placed her hand on his cheek. 

Kiibo nods, giving her a quick hug before allowing her to leave to work in her lab. Admittedly, it got pretty lonely when Miu was too busy with her work to spend time with him. It got worse after they got married, because he found himself longing to hold her even more than before. He often visits his father or Schuichi on Miu’s busy days. Gosh-- He couldn’t wait to have children, he wanted to have more family at home to adore. Snuggling with his kids, playing with them, reading to them.. Like what the professor did for him. Pets would be nice too, he’s never had a dog but all the ones he’d met were delightful and he loved how affectionate they were-- wonder what Miu would think of the idea of having pets? “I’m sure if she met some dogs she’d love them too.” he placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

Later that night Miu finished the invention she was working on, and showered Kiibo in affection as the two shared their intimacy, treasuring their time together. It always feels so right to them, adoring each other as they do. Miu always exhausts before Kiibo does-- Being a robot, not even she can keep up with him, no matter how much she wants to. Kiibo just wants to cuddle and hold her forever. Nevertheless, he respects her human needs and lets her rest when she needs it. He admires her, placing a hand on her cheek as he presses his forehead into her gently, as she sleeps. 

The following day, Kiibo waits as Miu slowly wakes up, kissing her cheek and greeting her as she smiles at him. She stretches before kissing him back, giving him a tight embrace. “You’re so good to me, Kiibs. I love you more than I know how to express..” she whispers, planting a few more kisses around his face. 

“I love you very much too, Iruma-san..” He whispers, snuggling his face into her neck for a moment as he held her tight, before releasing his grip so she could get out of bed. 

After getting out of bed and preparing for the day, the couple heads up to the Kitchen to cook a meal for Miu. Miu decides to help this time and decides to make rice balls, while waiting for the rice to cook she watches in awe at Kiibo’s ability to quickly and neatly cube melon and fruit chunks with a fruit knife. “You’ve gotten really good. I’m impressed.” She tells him with a shocked expression. 

“I should be called the Ultimate Robot Chef!” Kiibo smugly suggests, as he washes the knife and cutting board, putting them away. 

Miu giggles quietly, covering her mouth. “Yea-- Or ultimate husband.” She teases.

Kiibo blushes at her comment. “W-well that’d make you the ultimate wife then--” he shyly responds, tapping his fingers together. 

Miu blushes as she looks over to him, before pulling him into a hug, kissing the side of his face. 

After finishing her meal, she thanks Kiibo as she stands up from sitting at the table, before she can make it out of the kitchen, Kiibo stops her.

"Why don't we go somewhere today, Iruma-san?" Kiibo suggests excitedly, grabbing her hand he smiles.

"Sure! Where do ya want to go?" Miu replies

"It's a surprise!" Kiibo grins nervously. 

"Ohhh~?" Kiibo always thinks of the best dates, and now that they're married the possibilities opened up even more. She blushes thinking about what kind of places he might take her to. 

Kiibo takes Miu’s hand, walking with her out to their vehicle. After getting in, Kiibo starts it and begins driving them away. Miu continues speculating, scanning the roads as they go, trying to figure out where he was going, but finds herself stumped. 

After about a half hour of driving, they finally arrived at the place he’d had in mind. 

"We're here!" Kiibo excitedly looks over to Miu to see her reaction

"The... Dog pound? The heck are we doing here?" Miu irritably retorts, visibly annoyed.

Kiibo gets out and opens the door for Miu, who gets out of the car despite her voiced disapproval. She follows behind Kiibo reluctantly, as the couple enters the animal shelter. 

"Uhg it's so noisy" Miu complains, awkwardly following behind the excited Kiibo as he admires all the animals, petting all the dogs he sees. 

"Can we adopt them all, Iruma-san? Pleaseee~?" He begs, being as cute as possible, begging as he looks into her eyes.

"Wha-- You-- I mean, where would we keep that many dogs??" Miu responds, at a loss for words. “I don’t even want a dog..” She mumbles, rubbing her arm. 

"But Miuuu..! Look at them!" Kiibo pets the dog nearby, a dachshund mix named Dude, which put its paws up on the gate and happily wagged its tail as Kiibo rubbed the top of its head.

"I guess it's pretty cute" She sighs, reaching through the cage as she pet’s the dog’s ear through the cage. “I’ll think about it.”

Kiibo nods. “We can bring the dogs outside with us so we can meet them, come on!” he grabs Miu’s hand and drags her over to a help desk, asking to borrow a leash. 

Returning to another kennel block, they find a large mutt named “Frank” that’s eager to get out, so Kiibo opens the gate and carefully attaches the leash. Miu’s still hesitant and wants to leave, but decides to play along since Kiibo seems so adamant about it. The dog nervously pulls the leash, trying to get outside. Kiibo stumbles a bit, not having the physical strength to control the dog. Not wanting Kiibo to be pulled and fall down, Miu takes the leash. “Maybe we should look for a smaller dog?” she asks, looking over to Kiibo, concerned about his well being. 

“Y-yea, maybe.” Kiibo sheepishly responds, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “We should still let this dog out for a moment though-- It wants out.” He quietly explains, tapping his fingers nervously. 

“Fine.” Miu sighs, as the two continue to the outdoor area. After stepping into the gated area and locking it, Miu hesitantly lets the dog off its leash. The dog takes off running around the gated area, smelling everywhere and quickly emptying out. “I’ll let you clean that up, Kiibo. You’re the one who wants a dog.” 

Kiibo sighs, before walking over and cleaning up after the dog. After cleaning up, he sits beside Miu at a bench, giving the dog a moment. After the dog feels satisfied with exploring the pen, it runs over to the couple, placing its front legs on Miu’s legs as it smells her. Startled, Miu pushes the dog off and yelps, standing up. The dog gives her a confused look before deciding to turn its attention to Kiibo. He looks human but doesn't smell human-- well, except for smelling like Miu, but he doesn’t have his own smell like other humans. The dog isn’t sure what to make of him, but slowly approaches him. Kiibo affectionately gives the dog attention, rubbing its face and behind its ears. The dog wags its tail, deciding that it liked this weird human. 

Miu watches quietly for a moment before sitting back down beside Kiibo, carefully putting her hand out to pet the dog as well. It was thoroughly enjoying the attention and Miu found herself enjoying giving the dog attention. There were some toys in the gated area so Kiibo tossed one for the toy to chase, to which it did, happily playing fetch. Miu didn’t appreciate the slobbery toy being set on her shoes or having to touch the slobber, but still found it enjoyable, playing with this dog. Kiibo was very excited about the dog and played with it for a while, before suggesting they bring the dog back to look for another-- still set on finding the perfect dog that’ll convince Miu. 

She put the leash back on the dog and walked it inside, putting it back into the kennel. She sighs. “Well, it might not be that bad having a dog, I guess.. We can get ONE dog" she declares, holding up one finger and placing her other hand on her hip. 

Kiibo hugs Miu tightly  
"Thank you Iruma-san!" He joyfully exclaimed, returning to exploring the dog pound, Miu followed, walking past a dog that Kiibo thought was cute, and it liked Miu, but it was scared of him so they could tell it wasn’t going to work, so they kept looking. Miu follows Kiibo,stopping at a kennel. 

"Hey Kiibs, what about this one?" As the excited mix breed bounces around barking. Carefully she puts her hand up to the gate the dog licks her hand. "Awww." She smiles at the gross, but cute gesture.

She peaks at the dog's information sheet:

"Name: Chloe  
Breed: Shepherd mix  
Age: 3 years  
Gets along with dogs"

Kiibo, pauses, looking at Chloe, who was still bouncing around seeking attention. "Hello Chloe!" He smiles and pets her through the bars, she happily licks his hand. Kiibo smiles knowing that this dog wasn't a robophobe. 

She has floppy ears, mostly black fur with white around her muzzle and on her chest and paws and brown around her ankles and on her cheeks, she has little brown eyebrows and a fluffy curled tail as well. 

Miu puts the leash on Chloe, who excitedly pulled towards the exit. Kiibo follows Miu as she walks the dog out to an outside play area, they let her off leash and Kiibo tosses a toy for her to chase, which she does, but then refuses to give it back to him. Miu laughs and Kiibo's attempt then tries to take the toy back from Chloe, but is also unable to get her to bring it to her either. She sits at the bench by Kiibo in defeat.

"I'll just invent a way to make her bring it to me" Miu mumbles, irritated.

"I'm sure she'd learn on her own in time, Iruma-san.." He pats Miu on the back, reassuring her.

Regardless, the bouncy young dog wins them both over and the couple decides they want to adopt her. Kiibo tries to call Chole over and after some difficulties, puts the leash back on. The couple then comes back inside with the dog.

"do we need the paper from her kennel?" Miu questions.

"I'm not sure?" Kiibo replies, placing his hand on his chin. "Here, I'll get it." Passing the leash to his wife, before reentering the kennel area to retrieve it. Upon entering, he notices someone taking a dog out of a nearby pen-- he didn't notice that dog before? “It looks wolf-like, maybe it’s a husky mix? The guy took the dog’s paper too but doesn't look happy about adopting the dog.." he thought to himself, watching sadly. The person starts walking the dog away from the kennel. 

"That's.. Not the way to the outdoor area? Where are they going?" He thinks to himself, and follows. “The dog is so quiet, it’s tail is down too... It seems sad…”

"Where does that door lead? Is that another play area?" Kiibo questions the man with the dog. 

"Well.. Kota here has been here for a long time. He just can't seem to find a home, so we have to put him down." the man answers, in a monotone voice. 

"W-wait a minute!" Kiibo yelps, looking down to pet the quiet dog, noticing the missing front left leg. "He only has 3 legs?" Kiibo questions. 

"He was brought in after a traffic accident, the leg was too badly damaged and had to be amputated. He’s been a trooper for pulling through such a critical state, but.." explained the man "I'm afraid that's probably part of why he hasn't been adopted. He's an older dog as well--" He continues. 

"I want him!" Kiibo cries out, holding onto the quiet, kind tempered dog. 

He takes the leash and paper and starts to return to Miu in the hallway-- "Oh, I was supposed to get Chloe's paper--" he started to head over to get it, walking his new friend, then remembered that Miu agreed to only one dog. He shrugs and grabs her paper as well, and starts to head back to the hallway, hoping Miu won't be too upset.

"I wonder.." he checks both dogs' papers "I get along with dogs!" Kiibo sighs; at least the dogs should get along. 

The second he steps through the door, Miu shouts "Kiibs! Ya were just supposed to get Chloe's paper! Who's this???" 

Kiibo walks over to Miu, the two dogs smell each other and seem to hit it off well 

"I can explain!" He panics, nervously tapping his fingers.

"Oh. They were gonna put him down?" She frowns at Kiibo, irritated but more so at the shelter than him.

Kiibo nods sadly  
"I know we agreed to only get one but--"

Miu looks over at the dogs, who were standing beside each other, wagging their tails. Chloe licks Kota's face, happily welcoming the new dog. 

Miu sighs, she's not cruel enough to tell Kiibo no or to allow the dog to be put down, or separate the new friends. 

"It's fine." Miu admits defeat. "Let's go before you find anymore though."

"Thank you, Iruma-san." He leans up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

The couple goes to the front to adopt the new family members, then load up in the car. Miu drives, kiibo sits in the back seat with the two decently sized dogs on either side of him. Miu checks the rearview mirror and sees kiibo in the back, with an expression of absolute bliss. She smiles. That right there makes it all worth it to her. 

They arrived at home, only to realize that they did no preparation for bringing home dogs. No food, bowls, leashes, toys-- anything.  
Miu facepalms  
She didn't even want a dog and now she has two. 

They have a yard with a fence at least..?

Miu goes to grab some rope to use as makeshift leashes, and helps get them out of the car, Kiibo takes Kota's leash (he may be the bigger dog but he's more mellow so he's easier for Kiibo to manage) The two take the dogs to the yard.

"Kiibs, We don't have any dog stuff. You want to watch them while I get supplies?"  
Miu asks 

Kiibo, who was now sitting on the back step being licked by Chloe, laughs and replies with a "Ok!"

Miu rolls her eyes and smiles.  
"I'll be back soon."

Locking the gate to the yard on the way, she heads out. 

She walks into the pet store with it being as foreign to her as a country that speaks a different language, she starts searching, looking just as lost as she felt.

"Wait what the heck do dogs even need?" Miu regrets going alone, as she never even owned a dog before. "Um.. food-- Uhg, why are there so many brands!" She frustratedly looks though the bags, before an employee spots her and offers to help, startling her. 

"I-Im Miu Iruma the golden girl genius-- I don't need help!"

She frantically grabs another bag of food and puts it in the cart, hoping that the person will leave. 

"Ah-- That's cat food, were you looking for dog food?" They question. 

"I-I knew that--!" Miu replies, embarrassed, she scrambles to put it back.

In the end, she ends up allowing the help, and ends up with far more than she thought she would need just for some dogs. Who would've thought some dogs would need more than just food and bowls.

She returns with a large box of dog supplies, and after a few trips, brings it into the house. 

The two set up bowls and beds for their dogs. Miu decides they need a bath before they could come inside so kiibo helps her bathe the dogs and dry them before letting them inside. "The dogs better not pee in our house.." Miu mumbles.

"I'll watch them." Kiibo smiles, reassuring her.

Koda slowly comes in and sniffs around, before picking a bed and laying down. Chloe dashes inside, running around and exploring the home. She helps herself to the couch and lays down across it. 

"Hey! No dogs on the couch!" Miu snaps and goes to get her off, Chloe jumps down and tilts her head. 

"Kiibs, I need to go work in my lab. I'll be back up later." Miu explains, smiling as she looks over to Kiibo, who was sitting on the floor next to Koda. 

"Alright!" Kiibo cheerfully calls out as he looks up to her.

A few hours later, Kiibo decides to make sushi and miso soup for Miu to eat for dinner, and calls for Miu upstairs. 

"Whoa! This is delicious, when did ya learn to make this?" Miu questions

"I saw a recipe last week and thought you might like it!" Kiibo smiles "I'm glad you like it Iruma-san!" 

The two sit at the table together as Miu finishes her meal, Chole begs a bit but Kiibo discourages Miu from sharing and eventually she lays down by their feet. Kota watches carefully from afar. After Miu finishes eating, Kiibo puts out food for dogs. 

After eating, Chloe sniffs around the kitchen and notices some seaweed left out by the edge of the counter and snatches it 

"H-hey!" Kiibo runs after the pup, who had already laid down and was eating the stolen food. "Ah-- The nori.." he sighs, defeated. 

Miu laughs, "Nori's good, she has good taste." she remarks, amused by Kiibo's attempt. "Hey, Nori could be a cute name for her!"

"Nori is perfect!" Kiibo laughs, nodding in agreement. 

"I think I have a new name for Koda too." Kiibo starts

"What'd ya come up with?" Miu questions

"Miko!" Kiibo proudly announces

"Miko? Yea I think that works. What's it mean?" Miu asks

"Well, I thought it might be good to give them a mix of our names-- I hadn't thought of one for Nori yet though." Kiibo explained. 

Miu's face goes red as a blush rushes to her face "O-oh... I- um, well.."

Kiibo hugs the embarrassed Miu.  
"I love you Iruma-san"

"I love you too, Kiibs." Miu replies, returning the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //extra:
> 
> Nori knocks Kiibo onto his back and licks his face
> 
> "H-hey stop!" Kiibo laughs, trying to cover his face
> 
> Miu notices and goes to get Nori off  
> "I am the only one allowed to lick Kiibo!" 
> 
> Kiibo blushes and slaps his hands onto his face, still laying on the floor. 
> 
> Comments would mean a lot to me, I'd love to hear your thoughts on my story!


	6. Trust me

About a week passes. Miko and Nori settle into their new home, Kiibo adores the dogs, Miu tries but still doesn't really understand them. Nevertheless, she attempts to understand them and she likes them. The couple takes a walk, Kiibo walks Miko since he is more mellow; he doesn't pull often. He isn't strong enough to stop Nori if she tries to run. 

Regardless of missing a leg, Miko gets around ok, but not as well as an average dog. The couple heads back home after about a half hour. 

"So he got hit by a car? Poor guy." Miu comments, in response to Kiibo who'd forgotten to explain to her why Miko had 3 legs until then. 

"Yea.. He's been through a lot. --Kinda like you, huh?" Kiibo replies

Miu pauses

Yea, thinking about it, she could really relate to this dog. She too was hit by a car before. -- Even if she became an inventor because of it, that was still a rather intense, near death experience..

"I've got an idea!" Miu announces, pointing her finger in the air. "I'm gonna make Miko a new leg, he'll be even better than before! Augmented human, augmented dog."

She takes measurements and photos of Miko's other front leg to use as a guide, and eagerly heads to her lab, shutting the door behind her. 

"My wife is so awesome." Kiibo thinks to himself, smiling at her as she heads to her lab. Kiibo cleans up the house for the evening and then feeds the dogs 

"Iruma-san must be hungry too, huh?" He talks to himself, and prepares food and takes it down to her. 

"Don't forget to eat" he reminds her, placing a plate beside Miu who was focusing intently at her newest project. 

Kiibo kisses her check softly, startling Miu

"Oh-- I didn't see ya! Thank you for the meal." She replies, kissing him back.

"You're welcome Iruma-san." Kiibo replies, then leaves to allow her to focus.

Later that night, Kiibo goes to check on Miu again; who was still focused on creating the prosthetic leg. 

"Iruma-san" Kiibo whispers as he taps her arm. 

"Hmm..?" Miu responds, looking over to him. "Oh hey Kiibs, what's goin on?" She questions.

"It's getting late, you should sleep soon." Kiibo suggests, concerned.

"It won't take me THAT much longer to finish this, I'm going to stay up to finish" Miu explains, determined.

Kiibo nods and heads back upstairs.

A couple hours later, Kiibo returns to check on her once again. 

Struggling to stay awake, Miu was still focused on her work. 

"Iruma-san?" Kiibo touches miu's back gently.

"Eee..!" Miu jumps   
"Kiibo-- you scared me!" Miu clutches her chest and tries to catch her breath

"S-sorry!" Kiibo yelps  
"I didn't mean to startle you!" He apologises 

"I-its okay." Miu sighs, still trying to calm down. 

"You need sleep, come on, I'll stay by your side." Kiibo grabs her hands, Miu reluctantly follows as they head to bed.

Miu snuggles with Kiibo, pressing her forehead against his. The two wrap their arms around each other. 

Morning comes and Miu wakes up, stretching as Kiibo clings to her. She smiles and stares at him for a moment before kissing him, he opens his eyes, looking into hers. "Good morning, Kiibs." 

"Good morning Iruma-san!" Kiibo happily responds, hugging her and snuggling his face into her. Miu returns the hug, holding him for a moment, before the two get out of bed. 

The two straighten out the bed sheets before Kiibo heads upstairs to feed the dogs and cook while Miu heads to the bathroom. The dogs greet Kiibo excitedly as they run over to him, wagging their tails as they eagerly await their breakfast. He lets them outside first and waits for them to come back in.

Miu walks up behind her husband quietly. "Hey Kiibs?" 

"What's the matter?" Kiibo looks over to his wife, with a concerned expression.

"Let's take a bath together today." Miu tells him, grinning as a soft blush comes to her cheeks.

"What-- Why? I do not have a need for baths" he replies, confused by the unusual suggestion. 

"Just come with me, please?" She begs, grabbing his arm as she snuggles her head into his. 

"Alright." He smiles nervously, looking up to her. 

The dogs run over and Kiibo opens the door, letting them inside. "I'll go feed the pups while you get the bath ready, then" Kiibo replies. 

Miu nods blissfully, giving him a quick peck on the lips before walking away.

Shortly after; Kiibo enters the bathroom, embarrassed a bit. He goes to the bathroom to help Miu monitor her health through using his camera function as well as to clean himself off, but doesnt know what humans do in comparison to him. What exactly is to be expected of this?

"The bath should be ready" Miu smiles.   
Kiibo nods, sticking his hand in the warm water, it feels nice. Miu starts stripping, causing Kiibo to get embarrassed.

"Huh? Why are ya freakin out for? I know my gorgeous body and big boobs are amazing but you've seen me before.. A lot." Miu blushes as she teases him.

"I-is that normally how people take baths?" Kiibo nervously asks 

"Hmm? You mean ya thought people bathed with their clothes on?" She questions, a bit shocked.

"I-I did, yes." Kiibo awkwardly explains, rubbing his cheek, as he stares at her. 

"Well Kiibs, aren't you lucky!" she smirks. She reaches her hand out to him, he accepts and holds onto her, climbing into the bath after her. 

Still a bit awkward, Kiibo sits down in the bath next to Miu. "What now?" 

"Here, turn around." Miu instructs.   
Kiibo complies, unsure of what she has planned.   
To his surprise, Miu starts scrubbing his back with a bath sponge. 

"How's that feel?" She asks in a cheerful tone.

"That's nice, Iruma-san." Kiibo responds, timidly. 

"Told ya!" Miu responds  
"Don't worry, I'll give ya a thorough scrubbing!" She teases, as she continues rubbing the sponge through the gaps in his mechanical parts

Kiibo giggles, enjoying the attention for a bit before he turns around to face Miu. "Hey why don't I try scrubbing you?"

A blush appears on Miu’s face as smirks nervously. "Just can't resist me huh?"

Kiibo takes the sponge from Miu and she shyly turns around. The feeling of the sponge as it touches her back startles her, causing her to flinch. 

“Are you alright?” Kiibo pulls the sponge away-- Surely the sponge didn't hurt her, did it?

“Yea, of course! I’m just not used to having my back touched, I-I guess you’ll just have to touch me more, eheh...” She teases

Kiibo gently lifts her hair to the side with one hand, as he places a kiss on the back of her neck, wrapping his other arm around the tops of her shoulder as he lovingly holds her, pressing his forehead against her upper spine as he pauses, taking a moment to feel her breathing, before carefully pulling his arms away, reattempting to scrub her back with the sponge. 

It takes her a moment to react, "T-thank you Kiibo, that feels nice." She responds, with a peaceful, slightly timid tone. 

"How about I wash your hair?" Kiibo offers, as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I'd like that." Miu quietly replies.

Kiibo puts a bit of shampoo in his hand and massages her head gently, her shoulders momentarily tense in reaction to his touch, before she slowly relaxes. She sighs, putting her knees up to her chest as she wraps her arms around her legs. 

"Iruma-san? Is something wrong?" Kiibo questions, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

"No.. I’m just really happy right now." Miu speaks softly.

Kiibo hugs her back, accidentally placing his hands on her boobs "Ah-- sorry!" He apologises, pulling his hands away. 

"What're ya apologising for?" Miu snaps back to her energetic self  
She turns around and lays on her back on top of kiibo. "Ya should know by now you have permission to touch me whenever you'd like" she smirks, looking up to him.

Kiibo shyly places his hands on her chest and the two relax together, enjoying the warm bath.

The two finish washing and stand up, Miu points out that she forgot to get out bath towels. Kiibo happily offers to get a couple and leaves to do so. Upon opening up the cabinet to retrieve them, he discovers a small box. "What's this?" He asks himself. He opens it to find a pregnancy test. A /positive/ pregnancy test. Kiibo feels himself at the brink of crying of sheer joy. He runs to Miu, completely forgetting the towels.

"Iruma-san!! You're pregnant??" Kiibo excitedly asks, grabbing her in his arms and pulling her in for tight hug

"We're going to be parents" Miu smiles, looking into his eyes 

Kiibo bursts into tears and pulls her into a kiss, he feels tears running down Miu's face as they drip down onto him, holding each other tightly.  
and stay in each other's arms for a couple minutes. 

"A-ah.. I forgot, the towels." Kiibo pulls away from the hug to go get the towels. Miu smiles, placing one hand under her chin as she smiles at him endearingly. Bliss. This was sheer bliss. 

After drying off, they head upstairs. Kiibo cooks breakfast for Miu, who was sitting at the dining table, smiling at him with a dorky grin. 

Miko and Nori notice Miu come to greet her, tails wagging. Miu rubs them behind their ears. "Good morning to you both as well~” 

After breakfast the couple took their dogs for a walk, it was fall and the leaves on the trees were beautiful tones of red, yellow and orange, with the occasional straggling green. A few leaves had started to drop, brightening the sidewalks with color. The two admire the scenery listening to the intermittent sounds of leaves crushing beneath them. A slight breeze catches a leaf, causing it to roll by in the path ahead of them. Catching the attention of Nori, who excitedly darts after it, jerking Miu’s arm. She giggles, holding onto the leash and halting Nori’s path. Miko walks leisurely, sniffing around and enjoying the smells as Kiibo holds onto his leash, walking beside his wife.   
Suddenly they're interrupted by an all too familiar short gremlin from their high school days.   
“Oh heyy Kii-boy! And if it isn't the horny inventor herself, Miu!” Ouma grins   
“I can’t believe you left me on Read, Kii-boy! I thought our friendship meant more than that!” Ouma fakes crying 

“S-sorry!” Kiibo replies, putting his head down. 

“Ya know he’s faking, right? Ya don’t need to apologise so much.” Miu reassues Kiibo as she pat’s his shoulder.

“Awh ya got me!” Omua smiles 

Kiibo notices The little tan dog Ouma is walking  
“Who’s that? Did you get a dog?”

“Oh this? This is my evil sidekick, Prince Derek. He helps me do all kinds of bad stuff, don’tcha?” he picks up his little round pug, who was wagging his tail happily   
“I see you have a couple of dogs too-- I mean, I clearly have the superior dog, but why don't you introduce them?”

“This is Nori and Miko, and for the record, we have the better dogs” Miu snaps. 

Ouma happily pets their dogs. “Yea, well, they're alright.”  
“Well, gotta go! Prince Stephen and I have many evil deeds left to do today!” he runs off, disappearing just as suddenly as he appeared.

“Hey isn’t that a different name than before--” Kiibo questions 

“It’s Ouma, he’s not worth questioning.” Miu cuts him off, shrugging. 

The couple finishes their walk and heads home, Miu doesn't usually go outside much, Kiibo is glad to see that she's been more accepting of going out more with the dogs. 

“I need to finish up Miko’s leg.” Miu remembers, heading back down to her lab to work. 

Kiibo decides to hang out with the dogs, reading while sitting on the floor next to the dogs, deciding to read outloud to them. Nori chews on a toy while Miko watches him quietly, resting his head on his paws.  
Miu busts out from her lab’s door suddenly, pausing as she noticed that Kiibo was talking.

"Do ya have guests over?" She questions, looking around as she walks towards him slowly.

"Oh. No, I was reading to the dogs. Kiibo smiles sheepishly as he rubs his head, looking up to Miu. 

"Pfff why are ya doing that? They're dogs." She giggles

"W-well, they seem to be enjoying it?" He looks around, seeing Miko wag his tail as he continues to lay, Nori jumps up to greet Miu.

"You're so cute, Kiibs." She smiles at him, before petting Nori with one hand as she holds the prosthetic leg in the other.

Kiibo blushes, rubbing his head. “Is that the leg you were working on? It looks amazing, Iruma-san!"

“Of course it does!” Miu happily responds, as she walks over to Miko, bending down and sitting beside his bed, where he is resting.  
Carefully, she starts attaching the new leg. “How’s that?” she asks as she looks down to him in anticipation.

Miko waves around the new leg without standing up, not sure what is going on. 

“Miko!” Kiibo calls out, encouraging him to stand up as he stands across the room. 

Miko carefully stands up, trying to not use the new leg at first, but then realizes that it could be leaned on. A bit awkwardly, he stumbles around, trying to figure it out.  
Before long, he starts to understand that lt can be used.

Miu smiles excitedly “look at him go! Haha, glad you like it, Miko!” she cheers as she watches him walk over to Kiibo as he wags his tail.

Kiibo pets his head and he wags his tail happily. Miu walks over and pets his head, Nori runs over excitedly to see what is going on, bouncing around getting in between Miu and Miko.

“You’re amazing Iruma-san, I love you.” He wraps his arms around her tenderly, holding her close as he nuzzles his head into her soft chest. 

“I love you too, Kiibs.” she replies, returning the hug as she holds him tightly. She puts her head down as she leans her head into the side of his. 

The lovers spend the day doting over each other; cuddling and watching shows; just enjoying life together. Still in a dreamlike state over their joyful anticipation of what is to come for their lives. Despite not a lot happening, the day comes to an end in what feels far short to be a full day. Nevertheless, after treating Miu to a particularly fancy dinner that Kiibo had prepared; the couple starts getting ready for bed. The two hold each other endearingly, Kiibo watches her with a soft expression as she falls asleep with a grin on her face. 

During the night Miu wakes up suddenly, her body twitches, startling Kiibo  
“Are you alright?” he asks, placing his hand on her face . 

“Oh K-Kiibo--” She wakes up, weeping.   
“I-I had a nightmare...” She holds him tightly as she tucks her face over his shoulder. 

He rubs her back gently, trying to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///extra  
> Alt:  
> "Well if it isn't Kii-boy and the horny inventor herself, Miu!" Ouma declares, upon approaching the couple. 
> 
> "Damn right I'm horny, come on Kiibo." She grabs Kiibo's hand and pulls him towards home, Kiibo blushing intensely. 
> 
> Ouma watches them leave, at a loss for words.


	7. A real life nightmare (Miu’s childhood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a heads up; this chapter talks about some heavy topics such as child abuse and death, please skip this chapter if you are sensitive.

I-I don't think I told you, did I? A-about my childhood? Miu quietly speaks, shaking. 

"I recall you telling me you had a difficult childhood, but that is all I know." Kiibo replies, still holding her tight.

"Can.. I'll tell you about it?" Miu asks in a shaky, distressed voice. 

"Of course, I'm here for you. I love you so much, Iruma-san." Kiibo reassures, kiibo hugs her and keeps her in his arms. 

"Thank you... I love you so much, Kiibs..."

\---

18 years in the past:

A young Miu sits on her bed, in a nearly empty room. It was just her bed, a small broken bookshelf with her mother's photo on top, no books. A dresser with just a couple pairs of clothing of hers and there was a closet, with a few boxes of her parents items. She had one stuffed animal, a pink rabbit that she treasured above anything. It went with her wherever she went. 

She knew she had a dad, but never saw him. Her mom seemed to care? She came into her daughter's room and talked to her, but Miu usually didn't understand, but appreciated her attention. 

After turning 5, her father was around a bit more, but she decided that she liked it better when he wasn't. He was always yelling and it scared her.

"You cheating whore! HOW F**KING DARE YOU!! F**K YOU!!" 

Miu's mother would come into her room and complain to her daughter, though Miu wouldn't really understand what it meant, she would just hug her bunny and cry while her mother yelled and cried.

"I'm NOT the cheater, he is! I've SEEN him with that girl! He's the f**king CHEATER!!" 

This became routine. Yelling nearly everyday. She hated the solitude. She hated the yelling. She hated not being able to do anything. When was the last time she even was allowed to leave the house? She couldn't even remember. She'd sneak out whenever she was left alone or her mother was sleeping, sitting on the stop watching as cars go by and the world moves on without her. She sat around holding her bunny, cradling it in her arms. Dinner time is soon, so she goes back to her room to avoid being scolded. waiting, she watches out of her window. Seeing the outside world was like looking into another universe. A universe where people could exist freely without fear. She wished she could join them, though no-one on the outside would ever seem to notice her. 

“I loved him.. But he only wanted me for sex-- I thought if I had his baby he’d have to be with me-- and at first things worked... When we first had you I thought everything was right--! We were happy.. So why--! I caught him with someone else! In MY bed! It’s your fault! You were supposed to fix everything! You were supposed to make him love me!” Her mother would yell at her. 

Why is it my fault? What’d I do??? She didn't understand, she’d cry and hide under blankets, trying to hide. She still had no friends and wasn't allowed to watch tv, so she didn't realize how messed up her life was. It was awful, but maybe that's just how the world is..?

The older she became, the worse things became. She would hear her mother talking to strange men in the house. She’d hear her father talking with a strange woman. She'd hear strange sounds. Scary sounds.

The arguing amongst her parents only worsened as well. Her father seemed to always be drunk anymore. She would hear him beating her mother. She'd hear her crying.

Her mother still would routinely come complain to her tiny daughter. She notices more and more bruises on her mother but is frightened to speak to her. 

"That b**tard, always drunk! He doesn't give a f*ck about me! To think I had his baby to keep him from leaving me! What a worthless little b*tch you are!" She struck Miu across the face with her hand.

A look of disgust comes to her face. "This is all your fault..!" She grabs the young girl's arm, pulling her into the closet before closing the door and locking her in.

Miu cries out "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?? LET ME OUT!! PLEASE LET ME OUT!!" She beat on the door as tears ran down her face. Eventually she assumed that her mother wasn't coming back for her. She lays down and whimpers quietly.

Miu's stomach growls. She wasn't given food or water until late that night. She was yanked out by her arm and scolded for making a mess of the closet, "You're disgusting! Take a bath!" Her mother yells. 

Before long, being locked in a closet for hours at a time became routine. She tried stopping her mother, but no matter how strong willed she was, her mother was much stronger physically. 

Occasionally her on the rare occasions where she actually saw her father, he beat her. He always seemed upset with her no matter what she did. She tried to scream to get him to stop but it just ticked him off more, resulting in him tearing the head off her rabbit doll and throwing it at her. She burst into tears and he just hit her across the face and told her to "shut the f*** up" in response.

When Miu was 6, Her mother stopped washing Miu's clothes. Miu wasn't sure how to use the washing machine, so she tried to wash her own clothes in the sink. She was given food, but not much. She was scolded when caught taking food but she still did whenever her parents weren't around her to yell at her. 

One fateful day, when she noticed that her parents weren't home and got an idea  
"Why don't I leave? I don't have anywhere to go but anywhere's got to be better than here" so, she snatches whatever food she could find and a bottle of water in a grocery bag and steps outside. Which way to go? She didn't know much about the outside. She heard her parents mention "calling the police" before. She wasn't really sure what that meant, but assumed they were good guys since her parents didn't like them. 

She takes off running, not sure where she was going. There were people everywhere. Who could she trust?

After exhausting herself from running she collapses in the field of a schoolyard. School had ended for the day. She was alone. After catching her breath, she decides to rest under part of the playground. "No-one'll find me here…." She thought as she laid down, using her arms as a makeshift pillow. Closing her eyes, she falls asleep in the spiky bark bedding.

Before long she is awoken by a woman's voice. "Hey, are you lost?" She asks. Her voice is so kind and gentle, not at all like Miu's family. She was a friendly looking lady, cleanly dressed, a bit heavy, light skin and dark hair, wearing her hair in a ponytail. Being found by someone frightened her. What were her intentions? 

"Are you alright? Where are your parents?" She asks the small blonde as she bends down on her knees to be more eye level with the girl. Getting a better look, she notices the dirty clothes and messy tangled hair and can tell something's off.

"I-I'm running away-- D-don’t let them find me!" The small girl tries to explain in a panicked voice as she wraps her arms around her sides tightly, keeping her distance, she stays as far back as she can.

Shocked, the lady covers her mouth one hand, pausing for a moment "I see.. Are you in trouble?" she gives a concerned look, respecting Miu’s space she waits where she is.

Miu looks around nervously, not sure if she can be trusted. “I’m scared…” 

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Let me help you." The kind woman reassures, offering her hand to the small, frightened girl. 

Miu cautiously crawls towards her, taking her hand. The lady picks her up into her arms, upon picking up Miu she notices just how light she is, as well as the bruising on her arms and shoulders. Her clothes were worn and dirty. 

"You poor dear..." she whispers, sweetly brushing her thumb across Miu's cheek, causing Miu to flinch.

Carefully, she brought the little girl to her car, setting her in her car, putting on her seat belt. before getting in the front and starting the car. What do I do? Do I go to the police? She ponders for a second before leaving the parking lot.

'What's your name?" She asks the little girl

"M-miu..." M-my mom usually calls me "b*tch" a-and dad calls me "little sh*t" t-though.." the little girl explains

The lady gasps, startled  
Trying to keep her composure, she simply says  
“"Miu" is a cute name... ”

“Do you go to school? I don't think I’ve seen you before.” 

“N-no, I’ve n-never been to a school..”

She continues the small talk until they arrive at the police station.

"We are at the police station, they’ll be able to help us." she calmly explains, getting out of the driver’s seat and walking around the car to help Miu out of the vehicle, before picking her up in her arms, carrying Miu inside. and explains the situation to the police officer in the front. 

“I found this little girl hiding at my school-- I believe her parents are abusing her.”

Miu doesn't know her home address but she knows what she saw from her window everyday-- there was a store outside. She knew the color of the home as well. The officer dispatches a couple officers to the location for investigation.

The officer guides the lady and the little girl to a back room, with a small TV and a couch. She gives Miu a soft hug before gently setting her down on the couch. “You’re safe here. No-one’s going to hurt you ever again.” She ressures, looking into the small girl’s fearful eyes. The officer turns on a cartoon for her to watch and gives her some water and half of a sandwich. “Stay in here and let me know if you need anything, alright?” he tells her.

"A-alright." She takes the food and water. She watches the tv, entranced. 

“I have to go but i'll be back soon, alright Miu?” She smiles at Miu, who was too focused on the TV to notice.

In the other room, the lady and police discuss the situation. 

"Is there any way I could just take her home? I can't just leave her--" 

"Legally we can’t do that. First we have to verify that what she has said is true. If she does need to be taken from her parents, the court will have to decide where she goes from there." The policeman tries to explain.

The lady sighs sadly. “Please don’t let her parents take her---” 

"She's safe here. Don't worry." He reassures  
"By the way, what's your name, miss?" He asks, as he types away at a computer.

"Ayumi Iruma" she responds. 

"I understand that I can't take her, but could I buy some new clothes for her?" Ayumi asks, putting her head down as she held her hands on her lap, visibly shaking.

"Of course" the officer replies, nodding sympathetically. 

Ayumi leaves and returns shortly with a bag full of several new outfits for little Miu. "You wouldn't happen to have a bath here as well would you? I'd like to give Miu a bath." She asks

"We do, actually." He leads her down a hall to a bathroom, with a decent tub. 

"Miu!" Ayumi calls to the little girl, who was looking around the room. 

She looks over and runs to Ayumi, hugging her leg. "Where’d you go?? I-I thought you left me.." she says quietly. 

Ayumi gives Miu a gentle hug  
"I brought you some presents." she tells her, showing the bag of clothes.  
"Would you like a bath?"

"Y-yea.. That sounds nice.." Miu nervously replies. 

Ayumi takes her hands and they walk towards the bath, which Ayumi had filled part way in advance with warm water. She carefully helps Miu undress and get into the bath, saving the old clothes in a bag for evidence later. 

Having her clothes off, even more bruises were revealed. 

Ayumi feels tears start running down her face, despite her best efforts to stay strong.  
"This poor girl-- how could they..!?" 

She applies some shampoo onto her hand and gently massages her scalp. At first the touch scares Miu but before long she realizes that she’s alright and is able to enjoy this experience she’d long since forgotten-- having someone lovingly wash her hair, helping her bathe as a mother should. 

After the bath, Ayumi helps her dry off and shows her the new clothes. Miu picks a pink outfit with a heart pattern and Ayumi helps her get dressed.

“You’re such a pretty little girl.” She affectionately gives Miu a soft hug, to which Miu reciprocates. Carefully she lifts up Miu in her arms, carrying her back to the room before carefully setting her back down onto the couch, staying by her side watching cartoons and holding her in her arms for a while, before she starts to get up.

"I'll be back in a bit, I promise." smiling at the young girl she starts to let go of her.

“Don’t leave me!” Miu panics, Grabbing onto her arms. “I-I don’t want to be alone..” a few tears run down her face as she looks up into Ayumi’s eyes, causing her to tear up as well. She kisses Miu on the cheek as she pulls her into her arms. “I don’t want to leave you.. It’ll only be for a while, I promise I’m coming back for you.” 

“Y-you promise?” Miu stutters through her tears, as she loosens her grip on Ayumi. 

“I promise.” She reassures, giving her one last hug before slowly standing up and leaving the room. “Be good, ok?” She gives Miu a sad smile as she leaves her in the room. 

Ayumi returns to the front and informs the police that she'd given Miu a bath and that she'd calmed down. 

New had come back from the dispatched officers; both parents were arrested and removed from the home. They were shocked by the state of the home and the state of the room the child had been forced to stay in. They had undoubtedly enough evidence.

Miss Ayumi receives a call from the police, updating her on the situation. She places her fist over her chest as she sighs in relief, knowing that her parents couldn't hurt her anymore. 

"Where does she go from here?" She asks, looking over to the officer. 

"CPS will put her into foster care. The guardianship of young Miu will be discussed in court within the next 24 hours" he explains, trying to keep his professionalism.

"Is there a way I could apply to be a foster mom for her?" She asks

"Yes" he explains the process to her.

The following morning, Ayumi returns to the station with the court papers, giving her temporary guardianship of Miu. After approval, she makes her way to the back room where Miu was staying. 

"Miu, I'm back!" Ayumi cheerfully calls out with a smile, looking over to Miu who was half-asleep on the couch. 

She blinks; slowly waking up before recognizing the voice, she runs over and hugs her as Ayumi bends down to greet her. "I missed you.."

"I missed you too! I have good news though, you get to come home with me! I'll take care of you..." She reassures in a kind voice, holding Miu tightly. 

"R-really?!" Miu excitedly chirps

"Yep!" She lifts Miu into her arms and softly kisses her cheek "I love you Miu." 

Miu smiles, holding onto Ayuma tightly. She's never experienced that before-- at least not that she remembers.

She buckles up Miu in the car and drives home, it was a small, cozy home that emitted a feeling of joy. Warm and happy, welcomed. Ayumi gave her a tour of the small, 2 bedroom home, she lived alone and had a guest room that she told Miu would be her room. 

Ayumi was the mom Miu deserved, though she wasn't rich, she provided so much love to the troubled young girl. Miu still gets freaked out when Ayumi yells--even though it's not directed towards Miu and it’s quite rare. She gets startled easily if Ayumi forgets to knock on her door or touches her suddenly to get her attention-- nevertheless she was quite happy and grateful for her new mom and home, she loved Ayumi. 

Being a teacher who happens to teach young children, Ayumi brings Miu to school with her and enrolls her; though she can’t always be in Ayumi’s classes; Miu would often make up an excuse to leave her class so she could go to Ayumi’s. Eventually they just allow her, since Ayumi offers to teach her anything she misses in class from home. 

Ayumi introduced Miu to cartoons and books and everything else she'd missed out on, it was heaven to her. There was so much that she didn’t know about.

They have lunch together at restaurants on special occasions, and one time a restaurant gave her a page to color of a manga character from some shoujo series. She loved it and became interested in manga since then, starting her own little collection at a point. 

Over a year has passed and they stayed together; Ayumi was able to take custody of Miu since none of her family came forward. She legally had Miu's last name changed to "Iruma" in honor of her new life and new family. 

The two were inseparable. 

Ayumi took her to movies and to parks, letting her play and be a kid-- though she tended to stay close to Ayumi; as opposed to joining other children at play.

Things stayed like that, a happy little family. Ayumi loved Miu dearly and gave her the best life she could; and Miu adored her new mom-- No, her only mom. 

5 years passed since Miu had been adopted, life still was just as good as it could be. She got to experience so many wonderful new things. Going for walks with her mom, going shopping, playing games.  
Being told that she was loved, being snuggled and held, kisses on the cheek and being hugged by her mother. Just like a real mother should treat her daughter.

Then the accident happened.

Ayumi was driving with Miu in the back seat. Ayumi had stopped at a red light, when an oncoming truck sped out from the opposing lane, ramming into the front of the car the two were in. Police were called and rushed to the scene by someone who had witnessed the tragedy. Ayumi and Miu were rushed to the hospital. 

Miu barely survived, falling into a coma.

Emergency surgery was performed, her spleen had to be removed. She had several broken ribs. She was put on life support. With no family to pay for her or to even visit, she lay there for several weeks.

The person who hit them was driving while intoxicated. He survived, receiving a broken neck and ribs. He deeply regretted his actions and took on miu's bill. Weeping over her and her mother. 

Almost half of a year. She had been in comatose for almost half a year. The hospital was losing hope. Her 12th birthday passed while she was in a state of comatose. 

A couple weeks later, finally, something happened.

Waking up from her coma. Looking around, she realized she wasn't home. She remembers the crash. She can barely move. 

The hospital staff runs in  
"She's awake!!” They cheer, Miu barely responds; still trying to wake up.

She slowly begins reacting to the people around her, still not fully aware of her surroundings. 

After about a week, she finally speaks, as a nurse was giving her a new IV.

"M...mom..?" She mumbles

The nurse feels her heart break. She just woke up-- She didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"W-where's mom? I-is she ok?" Miu asks, weakly. 

"She... Didn't make it. I'm so sorry--" The nurse responds weakly, feeling herself start to tear up. 

Ayumi had passed away during transportation, They couldn’t make it to the hospital in time, even with the help of defibrillators.

Miu feels tears run down her face as she lay, still immobile. 

After a few more days, a nurse helps her stand up using a walker, Miu slowly starts getting used to walking again, practicing daliy. 

She notices thoughts and ideas flowing through her head that she didn't think of as possible before. So many inventions and how to make them. She still grieved, but wanted to keep living, to invent something amazing to make her mom proud. 

After much practice and physical therapy, she was able to take care of herself enough that she was able to leave the hospital. Not having a home, a new foster family took her in. 

She didn't become attached to them, but she felt safe. Really they were just roommates, to her. But, it was still much better than her childhood home. She had a small room to herself where she could invent, and it wasn't long before she was able to start selling inventions to companies, they provided for her financially.

By the time she was 14, she had moved into her own home. Nearby a school, so she could further her studies. 

Before long, she noticed how sex and drugs were talked about so much

It was inescapable  
Vulgarity surrounded her and she had no-one to turn to. No-one to tell her what was right or wrong. Just society's words and her own feelings to rely on. 

Curiosity filled her; she got back into manga and found out that there’s much more manga out there than what she knew as a child. She began reading a lot of adult manga, wanting to understand her feelings better as well as have an outlet for them.

Eventually she caught herself using foul language. Then it was drugs. Anything for a high, as she’d come to realize, the world wasn’t that great. She was alone. She didn't fit in and nothing felt quite right to her. At first she was upset with herself but before long she accepted it. It was just how things were. That's how people were. That’s just how the world is. 

She still really struggled socially, but realized that her body was rather well off visually, she became rather proud of that-- after all that's all that had value, based on what her classmates taught her. Based on her own feelings. 

She kept to herself morally-- she talked tough and when asked proudly would talk about how many guys she's slept with but deep down she was just a liar. A lost, desperate for attention, liar who was just trying to fit in. 

Of course, being human and having a warped view on morality, she began inventing and finding new ways of satisfying her feelings and desires. Telling herself that was happiness. That was what she'd been taught, after all, I mean, what else is there?

She still had a childish side however. She loves cartoons and cutesy kids games. She loves skirts and the color pink. They reminded her of her adoptive mom, Ayumi. Whom she still loved dearly. She remembers most of the things she taught her about. She misses her. She weeps when she’s alone, thinking about the abuse and the fear regarding her biological family, and the heartache and loss of her beloved adoptive mom. 

No matter what she invents, she deems it a failure because it doesn't fill the void. The void of longing for companionship and love. She feels that no-one loves her, only her inventions. Regardless, she'll be happy for it for a bit then when the adrenaline and thrill of the newly finished invention wears off, she's empty again.

At the age of 17, she was invited to come to Hopes Peak. It wasn't long before she finally started meeting people that actually wanted to be her friends. A pianist who reached out to her, a detective who wanted to understand her, and a robot boy who didn't judge her for her flaws-- amongst a few others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is-- my forth time editing/rewriting her childhood? I'm still set on my ideas; but I've tried to tone it down with each edit cause' it's a bit much. I feel that this makes the most sense to me based on her behaviors and how she speaks. Didn't feel like it was quite long enough to split into 2 chapters so ya'll just get a long chapter. <3


	8. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed TLC for Miu

Kiibo sits beside Miu, finding himself at a loss for words. He rubs her back softly with one hand as he gently leans into her side. in an attempt to comfort his distressed lover. 

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to take so long." Miu apologizes, her voice still shaking as she puts her head down.

"Not at all. I'll listen for as long as you need." Kiibo replies, quietly, leaning his head into her shoulder before gently wrapping his arms around her.

“T-those t-two are still out there, somewhere.. I-I miss m-mom...” Miu whimpers as tears drip down her face. She rubs her eyes as she keeps her head down.

“I won’t let them hurt you ever again.. I didn’t realize just how much you’ve been through, Iruma-san.. I'm glad you told me about this.” Kiibo tries to reassure her, holding her in his arms firmly as he presses his forehead into her shoulder gently.

Kiibo continues to comfort her until she slowly starts to calm down. Kiibo lays down and holds out his arms, inviting Miu to join him and rest in his arms. She weakly smiles as she looks down to her adoring husband before slowly laying down in his arms, wrapping her arms around him in return. She holds onto him tightly, nuzzling her face into his neck. Kiibo holds her as he waits for her to fall back asleep, watching her as he focuses on her warmth and the feeling of her body as she breathes. 

The following morning, Kiibo continues watching over his sleeping wife, cradling her as he waits for her to awaken. Carefully, he places his hand on her face and presses his forehead into hers, gently as to not wake her up.

“I had no idea just how much she’s been through... “ Kiibo thinks to himself, carefully rubbing his finger across her cheek as he examines her sleeping face. "How could someone so incredible go through so much? How could her parents treat her like that? How are they free and not locked away after what they did to her?" Feelings of irritation burning in his mind, he groans quietly out of frustration. As he places his hand to his forehead.

A short while after; Miu slowly opens her eyes, finding herself being greeted by peck on the lips from Kiibo, leaving her briefly dazed as she silently looks at him.

“Good morning Iruma-san. How are you feeling?” he asks with a melancholic smile as he looks into her tired eyes.

Miu wraps her arms around Kiibo, pulling him into a tight embrace as she places her chin on his shoulder.  
“...I love you so much Kiibo...” she whispers into his ear as she nudges her head into his.

Kiibo returns her hug, holding her tightly as he snuggles into her.  
“I love you too, Iruma-san..” he quietly responds, before gently placing a kiss on her cheek.

They keep in each other's embrace for a few minutes before Miu slowly lets go.

“Iruma-san.. You’re going to be a great mother.” Kiibo quietly whispers as he snuggles his face into her neck, before slowly releasing her.

A warm smile goes to Miu’s face  
“That’s right.. I’m going to be a mom. I’m going to give our baby so much love… You’ll be a great dad, too, Kiibo.” she says softly, wrapping her arms around the back of Kiibo’s neck and bringing him in for a kiss, sharing a moment of peace.

The couple gets out of bed; Miu goes to change her clothes while Kiibo heads upstairs to feed their dogs and start preparing breakfast. Eagerly the two dogs run to greet him as he emerges from the basement door, he happily greets them by patting their heads softly before entering the kitchen to feed them. After scarfing down their meals Nori lays on the kitchen floor watching Kiibo carefully as Miko stands nearby, begging as he barks at his owner, who had begun preparing breakfast for his wife. 

Before long, the sound of the basement door opening is heard as Miu makes her entrance to the upper part of the home, greeted by Nori and Miko who excitedly ran to meet her by the door. She softly scratches behind their ears. Miko sits up leaning on both of his front legs, still a bit unused to the prosthetic but beginning to understand it. “Glad to see you’re enjoying your new leg, Miko." Miu comments as she looks toward the larger of the two dogs.

“Breakfast will be ready shortly!” Kiibo cheerfully calls out to Miu from the kitchen.

“Thank you, Kiibs!” Miu responds, before entering the kitchen and sitting at their table, she slouches over resting her head onto her arms. The dogs follow her and stand nearby.

“Hey Iruma-san, would you like a massage after breakfast?” Kiibo asks as he looks behind himself, as he reaches into the cupboard to take out a plate and bowl for Miu's breakfast to go in.

“You’d... Do that for me? You already do so much for me..” Miu quietly responds, putting her head up, looking over to him. 

“Of course! I love you!” Kiibo happily chirps. He smiles at her and then takes his attention back to the food, neatly plating it before bringing it to the table and sitting across from her. 

After Miu finishes her meal, the couple heads to the bedroom. Miu undresses and tossed her clothes to the side before laying on her stomach on the bed, a warm blush appears on her face as she rests the side of her face on her arms, looking over to Kiibo. He pulls the blanket over her, covering her legs and hips before placing his hands onto her back gently. The feeling of the cold lotion and his metal fingers on her bare skin startles her at first, before she starts to recognize his touches and starts to relax. 

"How is it, Iruma-san? Am I pressing too hard? Too soft?" Kiibo asks in a soft tone as he presses down on the back of her shoulders, rubbing his hands around feeling for tight spots as he massages her thoughtfully.

"It's perfect~" Miu responds in a giddy tone as she tucks her arms along her sides. 

"Good to hear." Kiibo responds quietly, relieved that she seems to be feeling better, he smiles as he watches his hands. He focuses on her back and shoulders for a while, before moving on to her neck, arms, legs and so on.

Miu smiles, not sure if she was enjoying the massage or just being touched all over by Kiibo more. It was certainly relaxing and comforting for her, it always amazes her how the world just seems to melt away when he's with her. It feels like nothing else matters, it was just a secure and warm bliss. She doesn't always feel like she deserves him, but he always reassures her that he loves her and that this is what he wants too. Still, there must be something she could do to make up for being a pain in the ass-- Or at least, she felt like she was.

Kiibo pulls up the blanket, covering Miu's back with it, before carefully uncovering an arm and beginning to gently massage her arm, before moving on to her hand, rubbing her palm and fingers through his own, the greasy feeling of the lotion eased his fingers over her. Miu can't help but smile at the feeling.

Carefully tucking her arm back under the blanket, he gives her other arm the same treatment before moving onto her legs. 

Kiibo instructs her to roll onto her back before massaging her feet. 

After a bit over an hour, Kiibo finishes the massage session and holds out his hand to Miu, helping her up as she slowly sits upright on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Iruma-san?" Kiibo asks as he sits down beside her, holding onto her hand as he watches her.

"Better. Thank you, Kiibs." She pulls her hand away and wraps her arms around his side suddenly, tightly embracing him, causing them both to fall down onto the bed. Kiibo hugs her back, holding her tightly until he feels her start to pull away. Releasing her grip, she rolls onto her back lazily on the bed and lets out a quiet sigh. "Man, I'm fatigued, who woulda thought getting a massage would be so tiring." She groans, placing one arm over her face. 

"It should go away soon. Drink lots of water today as well, Iruma-san." He instructs, looking over to Miu. He notices the scar on her stomach starting just below her breasts and stopping just above her belly button, left from the time she'd been in that traffic accident. They really had to cut her open to save her life... The idea scared him. She's so fragile. She could've.. Of course he'd seen her plenty of times, but he'd never put too much thought into why that scar was there until now. She really was lucky to still be alive. "What would my life be like if--- No, no. I don't want to think about that." He thinks to himself, shaking his head. What mattered was that she is here. She's alive. And he loved her. He's not going to let anything happen to her. 

He carefully leans over his wife and softly places a kiss on her scar, startling her. She sits up quickly and places one arm around her stomach.

"W-what was that for?" Visibly flustered, she looks at Kiibo, who is sitting up on the bed beside her with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm just glad you're here, Iruma-san. I love you." He wraps his arms around her, nuzzling his head into her neck.

Miu blushes, unsure how to react, she freezes up. "I love you too..." She quietly mumbles, wrapping her arms around his back nervously, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Kiibo climbs off the bed carefully, holding his hand out to Miu. She slowly takes the metallic hand, grasping it softly, before standing up and picking up her clothes. Kiibo waits as she gets dressed and takes her hand, the two leave the room together.

The two sit on the couch together in their living room, Miko rests on his bed and Nori comes over to see her owners. Kiibo scratches behind her ear while she happily wags her tail. Miu sits sideways on the couch, leaning her chest into Kiibo's side as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, holding him in her arms. Nori tries to climb onto Kiibo's lap but Miu stops her, blocking her with her hand. 

"Nori, you know you're not allowed on the couch." Miu scolds, softly pushing her away.

Nori tilts her head and lays on the floor.  
Kiibo softly pats her head. "Sorry Nori." He apologizes quietly.

"I don't want to share you." Miu teases Kiibo, pushing him onto his back as she lays on top of him. Snuggling her face into him as she wraps her legs around his, causing him to blush as he looks at her. Kiibo holds her in his arms as she rests on top of him.

"You're a dork." Kiibo teases, pressing his face into her neck, kissing her softly. 

Miu falls asleep, trapping Kiibo beneath her as she snuggles into him. He sighs as he smiles at her, placing a hand on her cheek as he strokes her face gently, waiting for her to wake. Kiibo lays his head back, looking up at the ceiling as he spaces out. Something wet drips down onto his neck, startling him. Looking up to his wife, he notices a bit of drool running down her chin. Being unsure what to do, he starts to wipe off her face with his hand. Miu wakes up as Kiibo’s hand brushes over her mouth. She pauses for a moment, looking down at him before noticing the puddled saliva and Kiibo awkwardly holding up his hand as the spit drips off his fingers. She blushes intensely as she sits up. 

“S-sorry..” She anxiously mumbles, rubbing the back of her head as she looks away. 

“It's alright.” Kiibo giggles as he watches her sheepishly, once possible, Kiibo gets off the couch to clean up, before returning to the living room and sitting at the side of his wife, who was still a bit embarrassed for having drooled on her husband in her sleep.

"Do.. You want to play a game?" Kiibo asks, in effort to change the subject. 

"Sure, but I'm not gonna let ya win this time." She teases as she sparks back to her normal behavior.

Kiibo nods, giving her a sincere nod before going to set up their game system, turning on Animal Crossing. 

Admittedly, Miu had a soft spot for anything cutesy; whether it was aimed towards children or adults; Kiibo also finds himself drawn to cute games and shows, the game suited them perfectly.

A peaceful world where they can just relax. And plenty of ways to tease the other as well, which they both fully took advantage of. 

Kiibo is very proud of his flowers and carefully arranges and waters them often; whereas Miu would occasionally run over them and destroy them. Kiibo was devastated to the point that he shut off the game without saving and rebooted it, making Miu help him water all of his flowers. 

They spend some time making their town pretty, landscaping and watering the flowers; as well as checking up on all the villagers and doing some little tasks for them. After all plants are taken care of, Miu suggested the two have a fishing competition and the two head to the island.

"Hah! I caught a shark!" Kiibo proudly announces, showing it off in the game.

"Nice one, Kiibs!" She smiles, making her avatar applaud.

Miu spots a shark and runs to catch it before Kiibo. "Ah-- There's one!" Miu shouts, accidently making her avatar scare it away. “Uuhhggg..” she groans

This goes on for a while, before Kiibo is declared victorious. 

"I'll win next time for sure!" Miu snaps

Kiibo laughs smugly, "We'll see about that!"

After a while they stop playing; they save and put away the game.

"That was fun!" Kiibo happily remarks, sitting upright and looking over to Miu, smiling

"It was! --Hey ya know what else is fun?" Miu smirks grabbing Kiibo's hand, pulling him close. She brushes her finger in between the crevices separating the mechanical parts of his neck, causing kiibo to squeak as a blush appears on his face.

"It's time for your maintenance~" She hums, leaning her chest into him, looking into his eyes; before standing up and strutting towards the lab, pulling Kiibo's arm as he follows behind.

Miu gives Kiibo a thorough maintenance, being sure to touch all his sensitive places she'd found over time, causing him to yelp several times in response. She fully enjoys teasing him and hearing all the cute sounds he made because of her touches. She takes her time cleaning him and checking for anything in need of repair.

Before long, Miu is satisfied with the maintenance and helps Kiibo up.  
"Ya are all finished for now" she smiles

"Thank you, Iruma-san! I feel refreshed." Kiibo cheerfully smiles, climbing off the work table.

"Ehehe~ Your body never ceases to amaze me, Kiibs." Miu blushes as she drools a bit.

Kiibo blushes and taps his fingers "T-thank you, Iruma-san." He quietly mumbles.

"Ah! I have an Idea for a new invention!" Miu blurts out suddenly, as she runs over to her desk and starts grabbing several metal pieces that she had sitting nearby and brought them to her workspace.

Kiibo brings her some food and water and leaves so she can focus, before heading back to the living room. He sits on the couch and Nori and Miko both climb up, sitting on either side of him. Miko rests his head on Kiibo's lap and he pats both of the dogs' heads softly. Kiibo smiles at the two fluffy companions. Nori puts her paws on Kiibo’s shoulder and licks his face, he giggles as he pushes the dog away from his face.

Before long, the lab doors abruptly and Miu darts over to the living room energetically, placing one hand one on and arm rest with the other tucked behind her back, she leans her face over to Kiibo with a smirk. 

Kiibo nervously darts his eyes at the dogs, knowing that Miu was against them being on the couch. To his surprise, Miu disregards them and places her hand under his chin as she pulls him into a kiss. Kiibo gently wraps his arms around her, welcoming the gesture. 

Slowly she pulls away, then reaches her hand out to him. 

"What's going on, Iruma-san?" Kiibo asks, in a confused tone as he softly grabs hold of her warm hand and stands up beside her. 

"I wanna show you my newest invention!" She cheerfully blurts, revealing what she had hidden behind her back.

"What… Is that?" Kiibo tilts his head in confusion. He places his hand on his chin as he examines the strange mechanical piece. 

"It's your newest upgrade! Well, most of it. Still have some work to do." Miu announces, placing one hand on her hip. 

"Oh I see! ...What is it?" Kiibo inquires, still unsure of what exactly this "upgrade" was. 

"It's a surprise! I'll have it ready soon." She smirks. 

"Alright, I'll be looking forward to it! Thank you Iruma-san." He smiles looking up to her, she grins and plants a soft kiss on his forehead before dashing back to the basement just as suddenly as she’d appeared. 

The remainder of the evening Miu diligently worked on the new project, until Kiibo eventually came downstairs to their bedroom, sitting on the bed as he watched his wife from afar; waiting for her to come to bed. Focused on her work, some time passes before she notices how late it's gotten and her concerned husband restraining himself from getting up to drag her to bed. She sets down the various pieces scattered about her workspace carefully, sighing as she stands up. She really would rather stay up and finish her work but she knows Kiibo wouldn't want her to.

Miu reluctantly starts getting ready for bed; heading to take a shower, without bothering to shut the door behind her. Kiibo continues to wait, sitting up on the bed. He’d taken up writing haikus in his spare time, inspired by his father’s writings. 

“A robot’s heart beats  
Warm and rapid, longing dearly  
To hold his love’s hand” 

He scratches his head, blushing softly as he looks at the page. Miu snaps him out of his focus at the sound of the shower door sutting. Miu emerges from the shower, drying off with a towel as he watches her instinctively, feeling his blush intensify. Miu pauses, looking over to him. 

“Ehehe.. You watching me?” She teases, flaunting her exposed body. 

“I-I uhm--” He looks away, rubbing his head in embarrassment. “Y-you’re just very pretty, Iruma-san.” he quietly mumbles

She blushes at the compliment, “W-well, yea…” She hangs up her towel then heads to the bed, climbing under the blankets beside her husband. He snuggles against her, subconsciously finding his hands admiring her body. She teases him for a bit; the two enjoy the closeness as they hold each other. last night was hell for Miu but tonight she found herself resting with a feeling of security as kiibo held her in his arms tightly, a big grin on his face as he snuggled his head into hers. All feels right with the world.


	9. A new upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw-ish warning? i-i dont know what this is 
> 
> finally back to where i was before i started rewriting, next chapter will be completely new content!

“Iruma-san, I need to visit the professor today. Do you want to go with me?” Kiibo questions as he stands beside his wife, who was up bright and early sitting at her work desk, eagly starting her work for the day. 

Rubbing her head, she mumbles to herself “I was gonna finish your upgrade today though...” 

“Oh. It’s okay if you want to stay and work on it, I’ll be back before dinner time. Don’t forget to eat lunch today if im not home by then, you’re not just eating for yourself now.” He reminds her, he bends down to kiss her, placing a hand on her cheek as their mouths meet. 

“I won’t forget.” She assures him. Briefly placing her arms around the back of his neck as she returned the kiss, before hesitantly pulling away to allow him to leave.

“I love you Iruma-san!” Kiibo calls out to her as he starts to leave the lab, waving to her with a warm expression. 

“I love you too, Kiibs! See you soon.” She replies as she watches him, as he shuts the door behind him she returns her focus to the upgrade, checking her notes.

As Kiibo starts to open the front door, he feels the two dogs watch him. Glancing back at them he asks “Do you want the tv on?” Stepping into the living room to turn on a show for them, he selects a channel aimed towards young children that was playing a show with cartoon dogs. He pats the dogs’ heads before finally leaving the home. 

Entering his father’s home he calls out to let the professor know of his arrival, hearing a response from a nearby room. Kiibo finds the professor in the kitchen preparing himself breakfast. “Hello Kiibo! What brings you today?” he asks, looking away from the stove briefly to see his son. 

“I was hoping you’d tell me about how you raised me?” Kiibo thoughtfully questions, as he places his hand on his chin. 

“How I raised you? Why are you so curious about that suddenly?” He replies, tending to his food as he plates it. 

“Iruma-san and I are having a baby..” he nervously mumbles, tapping his fingers together as he anxiously looks over to his father figure, unsure of what his reaction will be to the news.

“You are? How--???” He looks over to Kiibo with a shocked expression as he drops his utensil. 

“You’re not happy?” Kiibo nervously questions, putting his head down a bit. 

“No--- No, of course I am! I’m just surprised! I just never thought It’d be possible that I’d be blessed with grandkids.” He sheepishly smiles at kiibo as he rubs the back of his head. “You’ll have to let me know when they’re born, I can’t wait to meet them!” He smiles, sitting down at the table.

“I’m glad you’re not upset.” Kiibo smiles nervously, as he sits across from his father.  
“I will, I can’t wait to meet them either..!” He grins as a soft blush rushes to his cheeks.

“Do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet?” The professor questions. 

“No..But we’re going to love them no matter what they are.” Kiibo smiles as he rests his head in his hands with his elbows propped up on the table. 

“I’m sure you’ll make a great dad.” The professor smiles as he ruffles Kiibo’s hair with his hand. 

“Hey--” Kiibo pushes his hand away. “Thank you though.” He smiles as he nervously hugs his sides. “Is there a guide you used to raise me though? And would it be different raising a human..?” 

“There’s not really a guide to being a good parent-- Though I’m glad you see me as a good dad. As to whether or not it's the same as raising a human-- It’s hard for me to say, I’ve never raised any human kids..” He sheepishly smiles as he rubs the back of his head. “I’m sure it's a bit different. I taught you from home and you don’t get colds like humans would. Didn’t have to potty train you either. .you also didn’t sleep. Human or robot you still need a lot of love and attention.” 

Kiibo nods thoughtfully as he places his hand on his chin. There’s still a lot of studying left for him to do, it seems. 

Back at the home, Miu emerges from the lab to eat lunch, as she promised. She settles for something easy to prepare and slowly eats, pausing as she leaned on the table, glancing down at her plate. Food always tastes better to her when Kiibo sits across from her. She sighs, before finishing up her small lunch and putting away her plate. 

She hears as the animated children’s characters shout on tv, curiosity gets the better of her and she goes to peek at the television, noticing the two dogs resting nearby. Guess Kiibo turned it on for them? He’s so silly, they’re just dogs.. She thinks to herself. 

Nevertheless she finds her interest piqued by the animated characters, the cute designs and bright colors pulled her in and before she knew it she was sitting on the couch watching it alongside the dogs. Before long, the dogs woke up one at a time and joined her on the couch, snuggling up to her as they watched the show. She was too entranced to stop them, plus.. They were pretty cute and the company was nice. 

Returning home; Kiibo eagerly heads inside. Upon opening the door, he hears Miu's voice coming from the living room. Looking over to see who she was talking to, he finds her sitting on the couch with both dogs on the couch with her, as they watched a show meant for toddlers. She seemed pretty invested, and commenting as if she was talking to the dogs about whatever is happening on the show. Kiibo smiles, watching her silently for a moment before saying hello. 

“Ee-- Hi Kiibs-- I didn’t know you were home!” She scrambled to speak, startled and embarrassed she blushed as she tried to stand up to no avail, as Miko rests his front arms over her lap. 

“So does this mean the dogs are allowed on the couch now?” He teases, grinning at her as he folds his arms proudly. 

“Yea… Whatever. It’s fine.” She sighs, placing a hand on Miko’s head in defeat.

Kiibo leans over to kiss Miu’s cheek before turning his attention to the two dogs. Miko was sound asleep despite the couple’s loud remarks while Nori jumped off the couch to come greet Kiibo. He pets her head before sitting down beside his wife, glancing up to the tv. “Oh. you left it on this channel?” he questions

“W-well. This show is cute…” She mumbles to herself in embarrassment, nervously rubbing a strand of her hair with her fingers. 

Kiibo leans into her side, nuzzling his head into her neck. “Not as cute as you.” he teases, causing her to become even more flustered. 

“I--- T-thanks..” she mutters, squirming a bit as she tries to find her composure. The movement causes Miko to wake up, he looks up at her for a second before climbing down to check if he’d been given food yet. 

“O-oh! Kiibs! Your upgrade is ready!” She chirps, standing up suddenly at the foot of the couch, causing Kiibo to fall onto his side. “Ah-- sorry!” She reaches out her hand to him. 

“It’s alright. I can’t wait to see what kind of upgrade you’ve come up with for me!” Kiibo cheerfully grabs her hand, standing up before following her to the lab.

He finds himself laying back on the work table, Miu hunched over his chest, preparing installation of this new function. He feels as she carefully opens a piece on his neck.

"H-hey that tickles!" Kiibo laughs, trying to stay still, so as not to cause Miu to bump any of his inner workings by mistake.

"Almost done with this part, don't move." She instructs, carefully focusing on the exposed area on Kiibo's neck.

After working for a bit, suddenly Miu leans in, her mouth meets his, startling him. She'd never done this in the middle of an upgrade before. Miu can be unpredictable but he loves that about her. He feels as she presses her tongue to his lips, he obliges and allows her access, feeling warmth come to his cheeks. Kiibo wraps his arms around her neck, holding her close. 

Suddenly a new sensation comes over him-- Kiibo releases his grip on Miu and as she pulls away a startled look comes to his face. What is that? 

"Iruma-san.. What exactly is this upgrade?" Kiibo asks with an unsure look on his face, placing his hand on his chin. 

"Ehehe~ It's taste. You can taste me." Miu smirks, her face still close to his. 

"I-I can taste?--" 

"You always make delicious food for me and you deserve to be able to taste it too.. But I wanted to be the first thing you tasted." Miu interrupts with a nervous look, rubbing a strand of hair hanging in front of her face. 

"O-oh. I can't eat though--" Kiibo starts

"I-I know that! You should still be able to taste though-- and I had more in mind! I'm going to make it so you can taste with your finger-- all you'd have to do is press a switch and touch what you want to taste. I-if you don’t like the idea I’ll remove it though..."  
Miu anxiously explains. 

Kiibo's eyes dilate as the anticipation of being able to enjoy sweets and food like humans do hits him. "That's amazing, Iruma-san!" 

"Ehehe~ I know, I'm a genius." Miu's confidence returned to her expression. She places another kiss before returning her attention to the upgrade's application. 

Before long, Miu finishes and helps Kiibo up. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a tight hug, snuggling his head into her neck. "Thank you, Iruma-san. I love you!"

"I love you too Kiibs." She whispers, snuggling her head into him in return. "Hey-- how'd I taste?" Miu questions in a serious tone, as the two release their connection. 

A blush rushes to Kiibo's face as he tries to hide his face behind his hands.  
"G-good.." he mumbles quietly, embarrassed by the question. 

She grabs his hand and licks it, then sticks his finger in her mouth, causing kiibo's blush to intensify. "H-hey--!" He chirps, pulling his hand back.

Miu smirks "Kiibo's so damn cute when he's embarrassed" she thinks to herself, a soft blush appearing on her face, as she feels herself beginning to drool a bit. 

Kiibo's eyes dart away from Miu then back to her as he nervously watches her, still blushing madly. He lowers his head then quickly leans his head up to Miu, licking the drool off her mouth, catching Miu off guard entirely. She blushes intensely and covers her mouth with one hand, shock appearing on her face. 

Kiibo quietly laughs, he loves being the one to embarrass her for once. He smirks as he watches her response.

Miu grabs hold of Kiibo, knocking him onto his back on the work table as she climbs on top of him, Kiibo's smugness quickly replaced with embarrassment once again. Miu lays on top of him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, bringing their faces together once again. Her chest pressed into his, her legs spread apart over his body, feet dangling over the sides of his legs. She gently rubs her torso into his as she deepens the kiss. Kiibo wraps his arms over her shoulders welcoming her. 

The two share a passionate moment together; entangled in each other's hold, eventually leading to the two moving to the bedroom.

Kiibo knocks Miu down onto her back on the bed, climbing on top of her as he finds himself worked up, much to Miu’s pleasure. She loves when he takes charge like this. He enjoys it too, but usually feels a bit embarrassed afterwards. 

Miu eventually passes out, Kiibo clings to her, snuggling his face into her as he holds her body close to his. Kiibo licks Miu's neck and finds himself sucking on her neck and shoulders, appreciating her warmth and wanting to taste more of her, It felt right to him. Eventually he decides to rest too, cuddled into his wife. 

Kiibo feels movement as Miu begins to awaken, she carefully pulls her arms free from Kiibo's grip and stretches, before bringing her attention to her husband who was laying atop of her. He opens his eyes and looks at Miu with a soft expression, Miu blushes and brings her forehead into his. The two take a moment appreciating the feeling of each others' body pressed against the other before sitting up.

Kiibo notices the bruises on Miu's neck and shoulder and fear fills his core. "D-did I do that? Did I hurt her???" His thoughts shake him.

"I-Iruma-san! I'm so sorry!" Kiibo fearfully puts his head down and grabs hold of her hands.

"W-what the hell are you a-apologising for?!" Miu shouts, her voice shaking as she tries to figure out what is going on, she looks around at her body trying to figure out what he’s talking about, finding nothing outside the norm. 

"I-I hurt you! I'm so sorry!" Kiibo profusely apologises once again. 

"L-like I said, what the hell are you talking about?! Miu shouts, looking around she notices a bruise on her shoulder.

Miu pulls her hands away and points to her shoulder with one hand. "Is that what you're freaking out about???" Miu questions in an annoyed tone. 

"I'm so sorry!" Kiibo continues to apologise, bringing his hands up to cover his face. 

"Dude, it's just a hickey. I'm not hurt. ...Though I am disappointed that I missed when you did that." Miu sighs, grabbing Kiibo and pulling him into a hug. 

"Y-you’re sure you're not hurt?" Kiibo whimpers, tucking his face against her neck as he wraps his arms around her back, holding her tightly. 

"I'm fine. I actually would enjoy it if you feel like doing that again." Miu mutters, rubbing Kiibo's back.

"A-alright." Kiibo mumbles, still feeling a bit guilty. 

The two release their hold on each other and clean up the room, Miu heads to the bathroom to shower as Kiibo picks up her clothes that were left scattered on the floor, before cleaning himself up and preparing to head back up from the basement.

He heads back upstairs and notices that the clock in the kitchen says that it's evening, time for the dogs and Miu to have dinner. "It's amazing how easy it is to lose track of time when I'm with Iruma-san.." He sighs with a soft expression. 

Nori and Miko run over to Kiibo, realizing the time. Their tails wag as they await their food. Nori bounces around in excitement. Kiibo pets both dogs' heads before placing out their meals. He then washes his hands and starts looking through recipes, deciding what to cook for Miu's supper.


End file.
